Dragon Ball NG: La Venganza de Cell
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Continuación de la duología "Secret & Forbbiden Love", Son Briefs Kyuri (la hija de Son Gohan y Trunks Briefs) viajará a la línea de tiempo de Dragon Ball GT para enfrentar a Cell, quien busca vengarse de Gohan luego de lo que le hizo años atrás. A su vez debera aprender a convivir con su media hermana, Son Pan. Dejen reviews [leve Truhan y menciones de Bra x Goten].
1. Capítulo uno

Nota: Han pasado algunos meses desde que terminé de escribir mi saga de fanfics _"Secret & Forbidden Love"_ y lo que verán aquí vendría a ser como una especie de secuela de dicho fanfic.

Muchas personas en Wattpad y en la comunidad "Dragon Ball" de Amino app me han estado preguntando si iba a escribir una tercera parte del fanfic _"Secret & Forbbiden Love"_ pero lamentablemente me veo obligada a informarles que el proyecto ya a acabó y por lo tanto no haré una tercera parte, así que, para compensar la falta de la tercera parte… haré esta secuela que vengo planeando desde que termine de escribir _"Secret & Forbbiden Love II"_.

Les vengo advirtiendo que puede que en tanto en los títulos de los capítulos como en los escritos, haya referencias de libros, fanfics y leves spoilers de doujinshis de _"Dragon Ball" _de los que saqué ideas para trabajar en este fanfic.

En fin, los mangas de _"Dragon Ball"_ no me pertenecen si no a Toriyama-san, sus adaptaciones anime, al igual que su secuela independiente _"Dragon Ball GT"_ (la cual aparecerá en este fanfic) y sus películas son propiedad de Toei Animation pero este fanfic es de MI propiedad.

¡Oh! Antes de que me olvide, las edades de los personajes de mi fanfic y los de _"Dragon Ball GT"_ serán un poco diferentes (solo por unas pocas cifras), aquí dejo el listado:

Gokū: 54 años

Vegeta: 59 años

Bulma: 54 años

Chi-chi: 51 años

Gohan: 33 años

Goten: 25 años

Trunks: 26 años

Bura/Bra: 17 años

Kyuri: 13 años

Edades en _"Dragon Ball GT"_:

Gokū: 53 años

Vegeta: 57 años

Bulma: 54 años

Chi-chi: 52 años

Gohan: 33 años

Pan: 10 años

Videl: 32 años

Goten: 22 años

Trunks: 24 años

Bura/Bra: 10 años

Kyuri: 13 años

* * *

Capítulo uno.

Había mucho ruido esa tarde en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma iba de un lado a otro llevando toallas, instrumentos de cirugía y un recipiente con agua caliente al área de enfermería ¿por qué llevaba todas esas cosas al área de enfermería? Sencillo, su hijo Trunks se encontraba allí, yacía anestesiado en una de las camillas de la enfermería y la científica de cabellos celestes se estaba preparando para recibir a quien vendría a ser su nieta, así es, el bebé que Trunks y Gohan habían estado esperando por casi tres meses resultó ser una niña y Bulma no podía estar más feliz por saber que tendría una nieta, Vegeta, por otra parte, solo esperaba a que esa niña fuera una buena guerrera para poder defender la tierra de futuras amenazas. Cuando todo estuvo listo en el área de enfermería, Bulma se preparó para comenzar el trabajo de sacar a la bebé del vientre de su hijo, tomaría trabajo, pues nunca había hecho algo así, claro, si es que contaba aquella vez que tuvo que ayudar a Chi-chi con el nacimiento de Goten pero eso era un caso aparte, no podía permitirse a sí misma llevar a Trunks a un hospital para que lo ayudaran con el nacimiento de su hija, pues los doctores podrían hacer muchas preguntas y entre ellas, cómo era posible que un niño de su edad hubiera quedado embarazado y ese era un riesgo que no podía correr.

Por otro lado, Gohan caminaba por el pasillo que conducía al área de enfermería un poco nervioso y preocupado, rogaba a los dioses de la destrucción y a Kamisama que su hija naciera sana y fuerte. Las primeras semanas que estuvo cuidando de Trunks, pudo sentir que su ki crecía cada vez más, estaba casi seguro de que sería muy poderosa cuando crezca, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir dos ki aproximarse volando a la Corporación Capsula, fue corriendo a la puerta que daba al jardín y vio a su padre, Gokū y a su hermano menor, Goten, aterrizar en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula, al verlos, Gohan se acercó casi corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Papá! ¡Goten! ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Gohan una vez que se paró frente a su padre y su hermanito.

-¿Cómo está todo allá, Gohan?-preguntó Gokū.

-No lo sé, papá. Bulma aún no me deja entrar a ver a Trunks, supongo que debe estar ocupada con el nacimiento de nuestra hija-respondió Gohan.

-¿Cuándo vamos a conocerla? No puedo esperar más, onii-chan ¡estoy ansioso por conocer a mi sobrina!-exclamó Goten entusiasmado, en eso los tres saiyajin desviaron la mirada al escuchar una tos falsa y pudieron ver a Bulma parada en el umbral de la puerta, con su cabello celeste ligeramente desordenado y el traje que se puso para la cirugía manchado con un poco de sangre y líquido amniótico.

-Disculpen que los moleste pero…-dijo Bulma quien desvió su mirada para ver a Gohan-Gohan ¿quieres ir a conocer a tu hija?-

Gohan se quedó levemente sorprendido sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo, era obvio que Bulma lo invitaría a conocer a su hija primero, después de todo, él era su padre, miró a su padre y a Goten quienes le hicieron una seña para que fuera con Bulma. el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y desvió la mirada hacia la científica de cabellos celestes, mejor amiga de Gokū desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Sí, quiero ir-respondió Gohan decidido.

-Bien ¿y qué estamos esperando? Vamos…

-Pero, mi padre y Goten deben ir conmigo, ellos también quieren conocerla-la interrumpió Gohan, poniendo esa única condición, Bulma iba a decir algo pero solo se limitó a asentir, después de todo, tanto Gokū como Goten tenían el privilegio de ir a conocer a la pequeña. Enseguida la científica de cabellos celestes condujo a Gokū, Gohan y Goten al área de enfermería, abrió la puerta con una tarjeta magnética plateada que tenía el logo de la Corporación Capsula e invitó a su mejor amigo y a sus hijos a entrar, Gohan fue el primero en entrar, apenas avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo encontrándose con Trunks descansando en una de las camas que había en el área de enfermería, a su lado había una pequeña cuna improvisada que estaba vacía, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros notó que su compañero cargaba un bulto envuelto por una manta de color rosa pálido en sus brazos. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, desvió la mirada encontrándose con su padre parado detrás de él, Gohan lo miró sin entender que quería y porque simplemente apoyó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Acércate, Gohan, mereces conocer a tu hija antes que nosotros-le dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados sonriendo.

Gohan asintió, camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la cama en la que descansaba Trunks con la bebé en brazos, se sentó con cuidado en la cama pero apenas lo hizo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas abrió lentamente los ojos viendo todo borroso al principió así que los cerró y cuando los abrió se topó con Gohan sentando junto a él en aquella cama similar a la de los hospitales, no pudo hacer nada excepto sonreír como aquella vez que se enteraron de la noticia de que estaba esperando a su hija.

-Gohan…-dijo Trunks débilmente, era lo único que podía decir, aún se encontraba algo adolorido por las puntadas que tuvieron que darle en su vientre para cerrar la abertura que le hicieron al sacar a su hija de allí.

-Hola, Trunks ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Gohan llevando una mano a la cabeza de su compañero, acariciando sus cabellos lilas.

-Me duele aquí abajo…-respondió Trunks mirando su vientre el cual estaba cubierto por las mantas y sábanas de la cama-pero no te preocupes, yo estoy bien… mira, quiero que conozcas a alguien que tiene ganas de verte-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas acomodó a su hija como pudo y se la acercó a Gohan para que la tomara, éste se quedó sorprendido, pues sería la segunda vez que cargaría a un bebé, el primer bebé que cargó alguna vez en su vida fue a Goten, reaccionó, acercó sus brazos al pequeño bulto envuelto en la manta rosa pálido y lo acunó en sus brazos para que no se cayera. Algo temeroso como la primera vez que cargó a Goten cuando era bebé, acercó sus dedos a la manta rosa y lentamente descubrió el rostro de su pequeña hija, quien dormía profundamente dentro de aquella manta rosa, la pequeña bebé apretó sus ojos con fuerza debido a que la luz la molestaba, abrió sus ojos con lentitud viendo todo borroso al principio, cuando su vista logró acostumbrarse a la luz y a percibir los objetos y personas a su alrededor, la bebé se encontró con el rostro de su padre, quien le sonreía y algunas lágrimas salían de su ojos, ella solo lo miró comprender muy bien que estaba sucediendo.

-Hola pequeña…-la saludo Gohan con cierta alegría en su voz al ver que la bebé había despertado-¿cómo estás? bienvenida a la tierra, me llamo Gohan y soy tu papá-el semi-saiyajin acomodó a la pequeña para que quedara viendo a Trunks-él es Trunks, es tu papi por así decirlo-

-Más bien soy su mamá pero no importa, que ella me llame como ella desee cuando crezca-le dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, Gohan se rió levemente, se volteó para ver a su padre y a su hermanito mientras les acercaba a la bebé para que la vean.

-Ellos son Gokū y Goten, tu abuelo y tu tío-le dijo Gohan presentándole a sus otros dos parientes, la pequeña los miró y no pudo evitar reír mientras extendía sus pequeños brazos hacia Gokū, el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados puso una ligera expresión de confusión porque no entendía que era lo que quería-quiere que la cargues, papá-

Gokū se acercó a ellos, tomó a la niña sujetándola con sus manos para después acomodarla en sus fuertes brazos, Goten se acercó volando hacía la niña para poder verla mejor.

-Aw, es muy linda-comentó Goten viendo a su sobrina en brazos de su padre-es muy parecida a Trunks pero su nariz es igual a la de Gohan-

-Tienes razón, Goten y también tiene los ojos de su papá-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados viendo a la pequeña, quien se rió por lo que dijo su abuelo. Gokū dejó de verla por un segundo para ver a Gohan y a Trunks, se acercó a ellos y les entregó a la bebé-oigan ¿ya pensaron como van a llamarla?-

Gohan y Trunks se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir, nunca habían imaginado que iban a tener una niña semi-saiyajin, de hecho, durante el transcurso del embarazo, ambos habían estado buscando nombres para bebé pero en caso de que llegara a ser un niño, más nunca pensaron que sería una niña, no querían saber el género del bebé hasta que fueran a hacer un chequeo en la Corporación Capsula.

-Lo cierto es que no lo habíamos pensado, papá-respondió Gohan un poco avergonzado-de hecho, creímos que el bebé iba a ser un niño y solo elegimos nombres de niño, nunca pensamos que sería una niña-

-Pues, tendrían que pensar en un nombre para ella ¿no lo creen?-preguntó Goten-después de todo, ustedes son sus padres y deben decidir cómo van a llamarla de ahora en adelante-

-Oye, Gohan ¿qué te parece si la llamamos Kyuri?-preguntó Trunks viendo a Gohan.

-¿Kyuri? ¿estás seguro de que quieres llamarla así, Trunks? no crea que sea un buen nombre para una niña-respondió Gohan un poco inseguro de la repentina decisión de su compañero.

-Kyuri es un lindo nombre, a mi me gusta-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, escuchó un pequeño grito y vio que la bebé sonreía-y creo que a ella también le gusta, supongo que te ganamos en número en esta votación-

-Yo también quiero que se llame Kyuri, ese nombre no está mal y opino lo mismo que Trunks, es un lindo nombre para una niña-dijo Goten emocionado, Gohan se quedó callado mirando a su hermanito, luego desvió la mirada hacia Trunks y su hija, suspiró reconociendo que había sido derrotado (otra vez).

-Está bien, le pondremos Kyuri.

_Doce años después… (Año 790)_

Hoy era un día especial para los guerreros Z, pero más que nada, para las familias Son y Briefs, pues ese día se celebraría el cumpleaños número trece de Son Briefs Kyuri, la hija de Gohan y Trunks. Bulma se encargaría de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en la Corporación Capsula, la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que la preadolescente haya tenido, había mucho trabajo que hacer, aparte de organizar los preparativos para la fiesta de ese día, Bulma estaba desarrollando un nuevo invento con ayuda de su padre, que tenía planeado darle a su nieta como regalo de cumpleaños. La madre de Bulma, Panchy Briefs, se ocupaba de preparar el pastel de cumpleaños de Kyuri, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, afuera, en el jardín, Gohan, Trunks, Bra y Goten se ocupaban de la decoración y preparar todo para la fiesta pero… faltaba algo, mejor dicho, alguien muy importante, y ese alguien era la anfitriona de la fiesta ¿dónde podía estar? Nadie había visto a Kyuri desde muy temprano por la mañana y Trunks estaba comenzando a preocuparse, así que dejo de lado su trabajo e ingreso a la edificación con forma de domo, caminó por el pasillo encontrándose con su madre yendo a la cocina, apenas lo vio, la científica de cabellos celestes se detuvo quedando parada frente a su hijo.

-¡Trunks! ¡no vuelvas a aparecer así! sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso-exclamó Bulma molesta por la repentina aparición de su hijo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Trunks, Bulma iba a seguir su camino pero el joven de cabellos lilas la tomó por la muñeca impidiendo que se vaya-mamá, ¿sabes dónde puede estar Kyuri? su fiesta de cumpleaños empezara en unos minutos y no puede llegar tarde-

-No, no tengo idea en dónde puede estar-respondió Bulma-no la he visto desde que llegaron aquí ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu padre? él debe saber donde está-

-Bien, lo intentaré. Gracias, mamá.

Trunks continuo su camino hacia la cámara de gravedad, abrió la puerta usando el código que su madre le dio hace mucho tiempo atrás, abrió la puerta encontrándose con su padre, Vegeta entrenando arduamente como solía hacer todos los días.

-Papá-lo llamó Trunks entrando apenas en la cámara de gravedad, pero el príncipe saiyajin no lo escuchaba, estaba concentrado esquivando a los robots que salían de las compuertas instaladas en las paredes-¡papá!-

-¿Uh?-por descuidarse, Vegeta fue golpeado por uno de los láseres de los robots en el brazo y automáticamente concluyó el entrenamiento-¿qué quieres, sabandija? ¡estoy entrenando!-

-Papá ¿has visto a Kyuri? la estoy buscando desde esta mañana y no la he visto por ninguna parte-dijo Trunks.

-No he visto a esa pequeña sabandija en todo el día y eso es algo por lo que no debería preocuparme-respondió Vegeta-en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo organizando una fiesta para Kyuri, deberías estar entrenando, que estemos en paz no quiera decir que no debamos volvernos fuertes para derrotar a futuros enemigos-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una playa oculta de toda ciudad cercana, una niña de largos cabellos negros con puntas lilas que caían como cascada hasta su cintura se encontraba entrenando arduamente junto al mar, el viento soplaba ligeramente en aquel lugar, despeinando un poco su cabello. Aquella niña era Kyuri, se había escapado de la casa de sus abuelos maternos hace rato y ahora estaba de vuelta en su casa entrenando para volverse más fuerte y poderosa, tal como le había dicho su abuelo Gokū, Kyuri llevaba un largo rato enviando puños, patadas y ráfagas de ki contra un oponente invisible hasta que se cansó, tomó impulso con un salto y salió volando al espacio para poder entrenar libremente, esquivando asteroides, destruyéndolos con sus ráfagas de ki y de pronto, encontró un asteroide que era perfecto para mejorar sus habilidades de combate. Voló hacia el asteroide y con toda la fuerza que poseía, lo empujó directo a la tierra, haciendo que en cuestión de segundos se estrellara en la arena de la playa donde estaba su casa creando una gran nube de polvo y arena.

Cuando la nube de polvo y arena se disipo lentamente, Kyuri retiró su brazo de sus ojos solo para encontrarse con una sombra misteriosa caminando hacia ella entre la densa capa de polvo, temiendo lo peor, rápidamente se incorporó y se puso en posición de ataque estando de pie en el asteroide pero su temor pasó a ser alivio cuando vio que solo era Goten, quien estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, al verlo así, recordó a su "mami" cuando se enojaba con ella por meterse en problemas y cruzaba los brazos de esa manera.

-Jejeje… H-Hola, tío Goten-dijo Kyuri riéndose un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? todos están preocupados por ti, están buscándote ¿y tú te escapas para venir a entrenar?-dijo Goten molesto por lo que su pequeña sobrina había hecho.

-Lo siento, tío Goten. Pero estaba aburrida y necesitaba irme a entrenar, le prometí a mi abuelo Gokū que entrenaría para ser fuerte, poderosa y ayudarlo a luchar con nuevos enemigos algún día-

-Sé que le prometiste a tu abuelo entrenar cada día para ser más fuerte pero también debes descansar un poco. Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿recuerdas?-dijo Goten, Kyuri se quedó congelada por unos segundos y luego se dio un golpe en la frente con su propia mano ¡maldición! ¿cómo pudo olvidar que hoy era su cumpleaños?-por la expresión que pusiste se nota que lo olvidaste, en eso ya te pareces mucho a tu abuelo. Será mejor que vayamos a la Corporación Capsula, estoy seguro de que tus padres y los demás nos están esperando-

-Está bien, solo espérame que tengo que cambiarme de ropa-le dijo Kyuri quien se fue volando velozmente a su casa a cambiarse el gi rosa claro y las botas que estaba usando por una ropa más adecuada para ir a la Corporación Capsula.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Goten y Kyuri aterrizaron en la puerta que daba al jardín de la Corporación Capsula. Kyuri se había cambiado su gi rosa claro por un vestido de un color violeta oscuro con un moño del mismo color pegado en el medio que su papá Gohan se había encargado de comprar especialmente para ella por su cumpleaños y unas sandalias de color blanco, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda pero pudo sentir como su tío tomaba su mano y la llevaba con él a la enorme edificación con forma de domo. Dentro de la Corporación Capsula, Bulma estaba terminando de colocar los últimos adornos que formaban parte de la decoración de la fiesta pero apenas desvió la mirada hacia el cristal de la puerta que daba al jardín vio a Kyuri y Goten caminando hacia la fiesta.

-Oigan, chicos escóndanse pronto ¡Kyuri y Goten están viniendo hacia aquí!-les aviso Bulma desde su lugar.

Los guerreros Z buscaron lugares donde poder esconderse para salir de forma repentina y así sorprender a Kyuri, todos se estaban escondiendo excepto Vegeta quien estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados observando la ridícula escena en la que sus "amigos" participaban. Bra y Marrón se escondieron detrás de unas plantas, #18, Krillin y Yamcha detrás del televisor, Bulma se escondió detrás del sofá junto a la pared de la sala y Gokū, al ver que se había quedado sin opciones para esconderse, tuvo que ir a esconderse en la cocina con Trunks y Gohan, donde también estaban los padres de Bulma quienes aguardaban a que su hija los llamara para que llevaran el pastel de cumpleaños para Kyuri a la fiesta. Cuando todos se acomodaron en sus escondites, Bulma se asomó y les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, la puerta se abrió y todos pudieron escuchar los pasos de Goten y Kyuri, la niña caminaba lentamente debido a que tenía los ojos vendados y Goten la guiaba sujetando sus pequeños hombros, cuando Goten vio que estaban a unos centímetros lejos de la puerta, le quitó la venda a su sobrina.

-¿Uh?-dijo Kyuri apenas su tío le quitó la venda de sus ojos, miró a su alrededor pero no podía ver nada-tío Goten ¿porqué la habitación está tan oscura? ¿y dónde están mi mamá y mi papá? puedo sentir sus ki pero no puedo verlos-

-¡Odoroki!

De repente, las luces de la Corporación Capsula se encendieron encandilando a la pequeña saiyajin, quien entrecerró los ojos por un momento, parpadeó y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a todos sus familiares y amigos, quienes salieron de su escondite para saludarla por su cumpleaños.

-¡Oh dioses! esto no está pasando ¿todo esto es para mí?-dijo Kyuri cubriéndose la boca con sus manos intentando contener la sorpresa y las ganas de llorar por la felicidad.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Hoy es tu cumpleaños tienes que divertirte un poco-dijo Gohan poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija, Kyuri desvió la mirada hacia su padre y colocó su pequeña mano sobre la suya.

-Gracias, gracias de verdad mamá y papá-dijo Kyuri abrazando a Gohan y a Trunks, quienes correspondieron los abrazos de su hija, cuando se separaron, la pequeña saiyajin desvió la mirada hacia Bulma-y gracias a ti también, abuela Bulma-

-No es nada, de hecho, si no fuera por la ayuda de tus padres, no hubiera podido terminar de organizar esta fiesta para ti-dijo Bulma sonriendo-y ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡que comience la diversión!-

-Está bien.

La fiesta transcurrió hasta la tarde, los guerreros Z, y Bulma conversaban entretenidos y se reían recordando todas las aventuras y batallas vividas durante todos esos años. Goten y Bra bailaban en el jardín, aunque Goten de vez en cuando se tropezaba haciendo reír a la chica de cabellos celestes quien lo empujó con el codo de forma amistosa, aunque Kyuri no creía que sus tíos fueran nada más que amigos, ella creía que tenían algo pero aún no estaban dispuestos a admitirlo. Gohan y Trunks estaban sentados en una mesa conversando con unas copas de sidra, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros susurró algo en el oído de su compañero haciendo que este lo empujara levemente mientras se reía sin control. Vegeta, como siempre, se encontraba alejado de todo el ruido y el alboroto de la fiesta, sentado en la orilla del estanque del jardín de la Corporación Capsula con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Kyuri y Gokū jugaban a un juego que la pequeña saiyajin había inventado: el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados tenía que arrojar esferas de ki y ella debía atraparlas o simplemente patearlas para regresarlas a su abuelo, si alguno de los dos no lograba atrapar las esferas de ki a tiempo, perdía el juego.

Finalmente, casi llegando el anochecer, llegó el momento en que Kyuri debía apagar las velas del pastel de cumpleaños que su abuela y bisabuela habían preparado para ella y para todos los invitados de la fiesta. Al momento de cortar el pastel, Bulma abandonó por un segundo la fiesta para ir a su laboratorio donde su padre aún seguía perfeccionando el regalo de cumpleaños para su bisnieta.

-Papá, la fiesta ya casi termina, estamos sirviendo el pastel ¿ya está listo el regalo para Kyuri?-preguntó Bulma desde la puerta del laboratorio.

-No, aún no está terminado, me falta perfeccionar el mecanismo y no creo que llegue a acabar a tiempo-respondió el padre de Bulma, el .

-Se supone que debía el regalo debía estar terminado para hoy ¿qué haremos ahora?-dijo Bulma un poco preocupada y decepcionada porque su nieta no tendría el regalo de cumpleaños que ella le prometió.

-No te preocupes, Bulma. podemos entregarle el regalo otro día-respondió su padre, de pronto escucharon unos pasos caminar por el pasillo y rápidamente cubrieron el regalo de cumpleaños para Kyuri con una manta que había allí, no podían permitir que nadie viera lo que habían estado trabajando, ni siquiera Kyuri. Al salir del laboratorio, Bulma caminó por el pasillo y a mitad de trayecto se encontró con su nieta, quien estaba parada allí mirándola con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-Kyuri, yo… no esperaba verte por aquí, pensé que estabas en la fiesta-dijo Bulma intentando ocultar su preocupación y nerviosismo con una sonrisa forzada, por suerte, Kyuri no llegó a adivinar que le estaba pasando.

-Es que… me fui de la fiesta para ir al baño-respondió Kyuri-¿sabes dónde está, Abuela Bulma?-

-Está pasando el laboratorio, cerca de la habitación de tu tía-respondió Bulma señalando el camino.

-Está bien, gracias, Abuela Bulma.

Kyuri se alejó caminando de allí al igual que Bulma con la única diferencia de que la científica de cabellos celestes se dirigía al jardín donde se encontraban todos sus amigos y familia. La pequeña saiyajin miró las habitaciones que había en aquel pasillo buscando el baño pero en su lugar, se topó con el laboratorio de su abuela, al parecer había dejado la puerta abierta y este pequeño descuido le dio la oportunidad de entrar a explorar el lugar, cuando era niña e iba con sus padres a visitar a su tía, a sus abuelos y a sus bisabuelos en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma nunca dejaba que entrara al laboratorio ya que según ella, era un lugar peligroso para una niña pequeña. Pero Kyuri ya no era una niña pequeña, aunque no lo demostrara física y mentalmente, acercó su mano a un interruptor, encendió la luz y entró en el laboratorio, caminó observando la habitación, no le parecía tan peligrosa como su abuela le había dicho, se detuvo al toparse con un objeto oculto bajo una manta, a la saiyajin le dio curiosidad saber que era lo que su abuela ocultaba debajo de la manta, acercó la mano lentamente hacia la manta pero enseguida se detuvo al escuchar una voz susurrando, desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del laboratorio que conducía al pasillo pero no vio nada, ni siquiera una sombra aproximarse hacia ella. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, abrió los ojos, aferró su mano a la manta que cubría aquel objeto y jaló de ella revelando lo que estaba debajo de la manta: era una especie de nave espacial de tamaño mediano plateada con detalles azules y rosa claro, al costado de la cúpula de cristal tenía grabado el logo de la Corporación Capsula en gris oscuro metalizado.

-¿Qué será esto?-pensó Kyuri mientras recorría aquella nave mirándola detenidamente, acercó su mano a la puerta y puso su mano en un escáner que había allí, al hacerlo, la luz de la pantalla del escáner cambio de roja a verde y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

La pequeña saiyajin puso un pie en la escalera que había sido instalada en la puerta de la nave, subió por ella y entro, el interior de la nave no era muy espacioso, de hecho, había suficiente espacio como para que una sola persona entrara en ella, había un asiento acolchonado de color azul y gris, un amplio panel de control, una cama plegadiza y un pequeño refrigerador que al abrirlo estaba repleto de refrescos, dulces y snacks. De repente, una luz verde del panel de control se encendió y comenzó a escanear el interior de la nave, la luz era tan incandescente que obligó a Kyuri a cerrar los ojos por un breve segundo y en ese breve segundo la luz se apagó y salió un holograma de su abuela.

-_Bienvenida, Kyuri. Espero que te haya gustado el regalo de cumpleaños que tu bisabuelo y yo hicimos para ti_-habló el holograma de Bulma proyectado en el panel de control de aquella nave, Kyuri se acercó lentamente y tomó asiento frente al holograma.

-A-Abuela Bulma ¿q-qué rayos es esto? ¿cómo que es un regalo de cumpleaños?-preguntó Kyuri un poco confundida.

-_Como podrás ver, esta no es una nave ordinaria, es una máquina del tiempo-_respondió el holograma de Bulma-_frente a ti hemos instalado un panel de control de fácil acceso para que puedas aprender a mover la máquina y una vez que hayas dominado los controles podrás comenzar con los controles de mayor dificultad. Esperamos que tengas una agradable aventura por el pasado, el presente y el futuro, pero escúchame bien, cualquier cosa que hagas o digas podría llegar a tener serías consecuencias para tu línea de tiempo actual, puedes llegar a desaparecer o… quizás solo llegues a crear otra línea de tiempo alterna, no estoy segura, eso solo lo decidirá el destino ¡buena suerte! ¡diviértete explorando las líneas de tiempo!_-

Tras decir eso, el holograma de Bulma se apagó y las luces de la máquina de tiempo se encendieron automáticamente al igual que los botones y teclas del panel de control. Kyuri observó detenidamente los botones del panel de control, vio uno de color naranja que cerraba la puerta de la máquina del tiempo y una llave que si la girabas encenderías el motor de la máquina. Kyuri acercó su mano hacia la llave para encender el motor de la máquina pero se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar una voz llamándola.

-¡Kyuri!-Gohan caminaba por el pasillo de la Corporación Capsula buscando a su hija-¡Kyuri! ¿dónde estás? está anocheciendo y tenemos que volver a casa-

La pequeña saiyajin se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su padre y al hacerlo, tropezó con un cable que sobresalía del panel de control haciendo que apoyara la mano en la llave que al girarla, accidentalmente encendió el motor de la máquina del tiempo.

-¡E-Esperen! ¿qué está pasando?-dijo Kyuri, comenzó a oprimir botones al azar del panel de control pensando que podría apagar la máquina pero nada sucedió-¡mamá! ¡papá! ¡ayúdenme!-

-¿Kyuri?-Gohan se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hija cerca de él, esperó unos segundos y volvió a escuchar que estaba llamándolo-¡Kyuri!-

-¿Gohan?-Trunks se acercó corriendo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada hacia su compañero, quien se acercaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia él-Gohan, aquí estás ¿encontraste a Kyuri?-

-No la encontré pero escuche sus gritos, vienen del laboratorio de Bulma-respondió Gohan.

-Vamos ya mismo a buscarla.

Ambos semi-saiyajin entraron en el laboratorio y se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas, frente a ellos flotaba una especie de nave espacial que al parecer no había sido terminada de construir, pues el motor se apagaba y encendía cada dos segundos intentando mantener el peso y el equilibrio de la nave. Gohan y Trunks pudieron ver a su hija a través del cristal de la ventanilla.

-¡Kyuri!-gritaron ambos semi-saiyajin a la vez al ver a su pequeña niña dentro de la máquina.

-¡Mamá! ¡papá!-gritó Kyuri dentro de la máquina del tiempo-¡ayúdenme! por favor, sáquenme de aquí ¡hagan algo!-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Bulma quien entró corriendo a su laboratorio seguida por los guerreros Z, su madre y su hija Bra-¡Kyuri! ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? ¡baja ahora mismo!-

-¡No puedo! ¡no sé cómo parar esto, abuela Bulma!-exclamó la saiyajin de cabellos oscuros oprimiendo botones al azar, de repente, una luz blanca, celeste y rosa rodeó la máquina del tiempo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado, Kakarotto? ¡ayúdala!-dijo Vegeta mirando al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados molesto.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? Tú también ven a ayudarme, también es tu nieta después de todo-le respondió Gokū, Vegeta no tuvo otra opción más que ceder y ayudar a su peor enemigo a detener la máquina del tiempo. Ambos saiyajin se dirigieron volando hacia la máquina del tiempo con la intención de sacar a Kyuri de allí pero un aura de luz intensa rodeó por completo la máquina e hizo que retrocedieran mientras cerraban los ojos por lo incandescente que era la luz, para cuando abrieron los ojos, la máquina del tiempo ya no estaba allí, enseguida Gokū y Vegeta bajaron volando y aterrizaron frente a los demás.

-¡Papá! ¡Vegeta-san! ¿están bien? ¿qué pasó ahí arriba? ¿pudieron sacar a Kyuri de la máquina del tiempo?-preguntó Gohan preocupado.

-Lo siento, Gohan, cuando llegamos fue demasiado tarde-respondió Gokū llevando una mano a su nuca con un poco de pena.

-Oh dioses, esto es muy malo… solo espero que Kyuri esté bien-dijo Gohan, sintió una mano en su hombro, desvió la mirada encontrándose con Trunks detrás de él.

-No te preocupes, donde sea que ella esté, estoy seguro de que estará bien-respondió Trunks-hasta entonces, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que ella vuelva-

Mientras tanto, Kyuri se encontraba a bordo de la máquina del tiempo viajando a través de las nubes. El viento soplaba con fuerza sacudiendo la máquina tanto por dentro como por fuera, la niña saiyajin oprimía botones al azar desesperadamente con el propósito de detener la máquina pero no podía hacerlo, desvió la mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con un paisaje del bosque en plena noche, el motor se apagó y la máquina cayó en picada, chocando con las ramas de los árboles, las cuales rayaban el metal y quitaban parte de la pintura, Kyuri cerró fuertemente los ojos, hubo un fuerte choque contra el suelo y después de eso, todo se volvió completa oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo dos

Capítulo dos.

Kyuri abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo todo borroso al principio, así que parpadeó un par de veces para poder aclarar su visión. Cuando sus oscuras orbes lograron enfocarse y ver con mayor claridad, pudo ver por la ventanilla de la máquina del tiempo que ya era de mañana, algunas nubes cubrían el cielo pero no daban indicios de que fuera a llover, un pequeño grupo de aves pasó volando cerca de la máquina del tiempo reflejando su sombra sobre la pequeña saiyajin. Se incorporó en su asiento con algo de dificultad, pues parte del techo de la máquina estaba abollado y había unas cuantas grietas aquí y allá en la ventanilla, aferró su brazos en los apoyabrazos de su asiento y haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrenatural se arrastró, literalmente, para atrás hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada en el respaldo, sintió una punzada invadir su cabeza y rápidamente se llevó una mano allí queriendo disipar el dolor.

Como pudo se levantó de su asiento y aferrándose a las paredes de la máquina del tiempo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la parte trasera llegando hasta la puerta, el panel de control estaba dañado así que no tenía otra opción más que abrir la puerta de forma manual para poder salir. Palpó las paredes de la máquina del tiempo encontrándose con el interruptor para abrir la puerta de forma manual, el cual tenía forma de un engrane, puso su mano sobre el interruptor y lo giró logrando abrir la puerta de la máquina. Ya abierta, bajó de un salto de la máquina del tiempo y caminó solo unos pasos para observar el ambiente a su alrededor, no había una ciudad en kilómetros, todo estaba cubierto de árboles, plantas y riscos.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿qué es este lugar?_-pensó Kyuri mientras observaba el área-_me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo hambre, necesito buscar ayuda_-desvió la mirada hacia la máquina del tiempo-_la máquina está dañada y no sé como repararla, quizás mi abuela Bulma pueda ayudarme, tengo que encontrarla_-

Kyuri entró otra vez a la máquina del tiempo y comenzó a revisar todo lo que había allí buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla a llegar a la Corporación Capsula pero no encontró nada, caminó hacia la nevera, la abrió y sacó un paquete de papas fritas con sabor a langosta roja. Salió otra vez de la nave espacial y comenzó a caminar mientras engullía el paquete de papas fritas, algo muy usual en los saiyajin era el hecho de verlos comer enormes cantidades de comida de forma salvaje y apresurada, Kyuri y su abuelo Gokū eran la excepción a esta costumbre.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Son localizada en la montaña Paoz, dos semi-saiyajin se encontraban entrenando afuera en el jardín, mejor dicho, uno de ellos entrenaba, el segundo no ponía nada de interés en la batalla. Luego de unos minutos peleando, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se detuvo un poco molesto de que su amigo no se estuviera esforzando en luchar contra él como cuando eran niños.

-Oh ¡por favor, Goten! ¿qué rayos sucede contigo?-preguntó Trunks molesto mirando a su amigo de la infancia conversando por teléfono, probablemente era una chica con la que iba a tener una cita ese día- Goten ¿Goten? ¡Goten!-

-Uh ¿qué? espérame un segundo-respondió Goten, escuchó una voz femenina gritarle del otro lado del teléfono-no, no te estaba hablando a ti, le hablaba a mi mejor amigo-

Ninguno de los dos semi-saiyajin se dio cuenta de que Kyuri estaba escondida entre unos arbustos escuchando la conversación de Goten por teléfono con aquella voz que no le resultaba conocida.

-¿Me… mejor amigo?-murmuró Kyuri en voz baja al escuchar lo que dijo su tío-pero… yo creí que mi mamá y mi papá eran mejores amigos ¿o acaso estuve equivocada todo este tiempo?-

-¿Hola? ¿sigues ahí? ¡hola!-dijo Goten sin obtener respuesta del otro lado de la línea, miró el teléfono con frustración y lo arrojó al suelo-¡maldición! me colgó la llamada, muchas gracias, Trunks-

-¿Y ahora qué hice?-preguntó Trunks molesto-¿acaso estás enfadado porque interrumpí tu conversación con tu novia?-

-Para que sepas, ella no era mi novia, era una chica con la que iba a tener una cita este fin de semana pero todo se arruinó gracias a ti y a tus tontos deseos de entrenar-respondió Goten enfadado.

-Vine a entrenar contigo porque eres la única persona que conozco que aceptaría entrenar además de mi padre-respondió Trunks-pero ahora veo que no has mostrado nada de interés desde que comenzamos el entrenamiento-

-¡Porque yo ya no quiero seguir entrenando!-exclamó Goten cruzando los brazos y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado. Trunks retrocedió con temor y un poco de tristeza, Goten se dio cuenta de que había herido a su mejor amigo, desvió la mirada hacia él y avanzó lentamente dejando solo unos metros de distancia separándolos-lo siento, Trunks. Sé que le prometí a mi papá que entrenaría contigo para ser más fuertes y derrotar a un futuro enemigo pero… ya no le veo lo divertido, quiero decir, han pasado diez años desde que nuestros padres fueron al torneo del poder y ganamos ¿no crees que sería mejor descansar un poco?-

-¿Torneo del poder? nunca antes había escuchado a mis padres hablar de algo así ¡espera un momento! ¿diez años atrás? ¿eso quiere decir que viaje al pasado?-dijo Kyuri sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, una de las ramas del arbusto se movió e hizo que la pequeña saiyajin cayera estrepitosamente al suelo llamando la atención de su tío y de su "madre" de aquella línea de tiempo.

-¿Uh? ¿qué fue eso?-dijo Trunks desviando la mirada hacia los arbustos y luego miró a su amigo-¿escuchaste eso, Goten?-

-Sí, yo también lo escuche-respondió Goten-vino de aquellos arbustos… vamos a ver que hay ahí, Trunks. quizás sea algún animal salvaje-

-_¡Oh, dioses! me descubrieron, tengo que irme de aquí_-pensó Kyuri, salió del arbusto con algo de torpeza, giró a la derecha y comenzó a correr alejándose de la casa de sus abuelos paternos y su tío, no se dio cuenta de que había dejado la bolsa de papas fritas con sabor a camarón dentro del arbusto. Para su mala suerte, su tío Goten y su "madre" la habían visto.

-¡Ahí está! vamos a atraparlo-exclamó Goten, quien se acercó corriendo junto a Trunks.

La pequeña saiyajin siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía sin mirar atrás, intentó tomar impulso para irse volando pero no podía hacerlo, estaba débil por el choque de la máquina del tiempo y además no había comido nada más que las papas fritas que sacó del mini refrigerador que tenía en la máquina, así que siguió corriendo esquivando las ramas y raíces de los árboles pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra y se cayó por una pequeña rampa raspándose la rodilla izquierda, intentó incorporarse pero vio que la falda de su vestido violeta se había enganchado en una rama con espinas, desesperada, llevó ambas manos hacia la falda de su vestido y comenzó a jalar de ella en un intento por desenganchar la tela de allí, más al hacerlo solo logró rasgar la tela de su vestido. Se levantó, saltó el pequeño hoyo en el que se había caído el cual, por suerte, no era muy profundo y siguió corriendo tratando de perder de vista a su tío y a su "madre" pero no se dio cuenta de que por ir concentrada en el camino se chocó con un tronco que había allí, haciendo que cayera al suelo y quedara inconsciente, lo único que pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue una sombra que caminaba hacía ella y la observaba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

* * *

Kyuri abrió lentamente los ojos viendo que un techo de madera estaba encima de ella, podía escuchar una bandada de aves pasar volando cerca de ella, cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos hacia ellos refregándolos con pereza. Se incorporó con dificultad de la manta en la que estaba acostada y vio que se encontraba en una casa del árbol bien construida con unos árboles de nogal, en su interior contaba con diversos accesorios que eran útiles para un apartamento lujoso.

-Uhh ¿q-qué? ¿qué me pasó?-preguntó Kyuri-y ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-Has estado inconsciente por un largo tiempo, me preocupaba que no despertaras.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Kyuri rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque-sal ya de tu escondite a menos que quieras pelear conmigo-

-Oye, primero que nada, cálmate, no quiero pelear contigo ¿así es como me agradeces por haberte salvado la vida en primer lugar?

Una niña de cabellos negros con un corte apenas rozándole los hombros salió de la habitación, usaba una blusa roja con bordes amarillos y bermudas de jeans grises con una cadena en el lado derecho de su cintura, además utiliza botas y guantes de color lila, su cabello es largo creciéndole hasta el cuello y tiene una pañoleta naranja atada en su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Kyuri confundida viendo la vestimenta que usaba aquella niña-te pareces mucho a esas chicas que recorren las calles en motocicleta ¿acaso eres una de ellas?-

-¿Qué? ¡no! por supuesto que no, creo que me confundes por alguien más. Oh, lamento si no me presente antes, me llamo Pan-respondió la niña de cabellos oscuros-¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

-Um… yo… yo soy…-dijo Kyuri vacilando un poco, no sabía si debía decirle a Pan quien era y de dónde venía, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era mentirle a la niña hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para decirle toda la verdad-me llamo… So... Soichi Kyuri ¡Sí! pero puedes decirme Kyuri-

-Está bien, un gusto conocerte, Kyuri-dijo Pan estrechando la mano de quien sería su nueva amiga a partir de ahora-¿qué hacías sola e inconsciente en el bosque?-

-Bueno, yo… es que me perdí en el bosque y... y comencé a sentir que alguien me observaba y me seguía, así que comencé a correr, me caí, mi vestido se enganchó en una rama espinosa y al sacarlo me rasgue el vestido, mira-le explicó Kyuri, sin perder tiempo, llevó sus manos a la falda de su vestido y le mostró la parte rasgada-seguí corriendo hasta que me choque con un tronco de un árbol y después no recuerdo nada más, solo que desperté aquí. A propósito ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?-

-Yo te traje hasta aquí, me tomó trabajo cargarte, eres muy pesada-dijo Pan comenzando a revisar los muebles de aquella casa del árbol, buscando su clásica mochila azul.

-Oye, Pan. Y ¿tu vives aquí sola?-preguntó Kyuri con curiosidad.

-No, esta es mi casa del árbol secreta, bueno, no tan secreta, mi mejor amiga viene a jugar aquí conmigo de vez en cuando. Mi papá no sabe sobre esta casa del árbol, él cree que aún sigo en la escuela-de pronto su reloj de pulsera comenzó a sonar, observó la hora y vio que ya era la hora de salir de clases-¡dioses!-tomó su mochila azul, la cual se encontraba al costado de una silla junto a la ventana, la colocó en su espalda y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa del árbol-lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme, debo volver a casa pronto o mi papá me matará-

-¡Espera! ¿y yo qué hago? ¡no me dejes sola! no tengo donde quedarme-dijo Kyuri temiendo que su nueva amiga la dejara sola en aquella casa del árbol.

-Hmm… suponiendo que no tienes otro sitio a donde ir entonces ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?-le preguntó la niña de cabellos oscuros.

-¡¿En serio?! pero… ¿qué dirán tus padres?

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura de que ellos estarán de acuerdo en que te quedes. Ahora vámonos antes de que oscurezca.

Ambas niñas saiyajin volvieron caminando a Satan City, cuando llegaron ya casi era de noche, Kyuri observaba con asombro las resplandecientes luces de la ciudad, los autos pasar por las calles y las personas caminando despreocupadamente mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. A lo lejos pudo ver un enorme edificio de color blanco con el logo de la Corporación Capsula pintado de color azul ¿acaso esa era la casa de su abuela Bulma? no lucía exactamente como la recordaba, quizás era alguna de las cedes que la empresa tenía distribuidas en diversas ciudades, incluyendo Satan City. Sintió una mano tomando su muñeca y vio como Pan la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba, literalmente, arrastrando detrás de ella hacia una calle poco transitada.

-¡Oye! ¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Kyuri deshaciendo el agarre que la niña de cabellos oscuros había aplicado en su muñeca con brusquedad.

-¡Vámonos ya! tenemos que ir a mi casa antes de que mi papá se entere que me escape de la escuela-le dijo Pan un poco molesta-podrás apreciar el paisaje nocturno en otra ocasión-

-Está bien.

Pan y Kyuri comenzaron a correr, apoyándose levemente contra los autos hasta que llegaron al final de la calle, doblaron una esquina y ambas vieron una enorme y lujosa casa con muchas ventanas, paredes de color rosa y techo de tejas color rojo vino. Atrás tenía un enorme jardín con diversas plantas, arbustos y árboles frutales.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Esta es mi casa-dijo Pan-no es la gran cosa, será mejor que entremos pronto, probablemente mi papá aún no está en casa-

Al entrar, Pan se quitó la mochila y la arrojó en el suelo, deslizándose por la madera recién lustrada hasta chocar contra una maceta que había allí, Kyuri se molestó un poco por la descuidada actitud de la niña. Sin perder más tiempo, ambas niñas caminaron hacia la cocina donde encontraron a una mujer con su largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza, una chaqueta azul a botones y mangas largas; por debajo usa una camiseta rosa, unos pantalones de jean largos azules, y por encima una falda larga del mismo color que la chaqueta junto con unas botas de un color marrón oscuro. Aquella mujer estaba ocupada cocinando pero dejó sus tareas de lado cuando notó la presencia de su hija en la casa.

-Pan, no te oí entrar ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?-preguntó la mujer nada más ver a su hija.

-Me fue bien, mamá. Lamento haber llegado tarde ¿papá aún no está en casa?-respondió Pan rogando que su padre no notara que llegó unos minutos tarde a casa. La mujer desvió la mirada hacia Kyuri quien la observaba con una ligera expresión de shock en el rostro, por otro lado, Kyuri observó detenidamente cada detalle del rostro de aquella mujer: varios mechones de cabello negro sobresalían de su cabeza cubriendo parte de su rostro, sus ojos eran de color celeste y a pesar de su aspecto maduro, en sus ojos se reflejaba un pequeño destello de juventud.

-_¿T-Tía Videl?_-pensó Kyuri sin poder creer que aquella mujer a quien consideraba su tía, era en realidad la madre de Pan.

-¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Videl haciendo reaccionar a la pequeña saiyajin.

-Um… yo… yo…me llamo Soichi Kyuri-respondió Kyuri, no podía decirle a su tía su verdadero apellido o habría serías consecuencias en la línea temporal en la que se encontraba, de todas formas, se había prometido decir la verdad cuando el momento apropiado llegara-acabo de mudarme a Satan City, conocí a Pan cuando ella salía de la escuela, me disculpo si hice que Pan llegara un poco tarde a casa pero quería hablar con ella para conocernos mejor y poder llegar a ser buenas amigas-

-Mamá ¿puede Kyuri quedarse a cenar y a dormir? por favor-preguntó Pan viendo a su madre con ojos de cachorrito triste.

-No lo sé, Pan ¿qué dirán sus padres? no creo que ellos quieran que se quede en nuestra casa-respondió Videl preocupada.

-No se preocupe, tía Vi… quiero decir, señora, a mis padres no les molestará que me quede a cenar con ustedes-dijo Kyuri, de pronto, las tres desviaron la mirada al escuchar algo hervir a borbotones en la hornalla de la cocina.

-¡Oh, dioses! se está quemando el curry-exclamó Videl, se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo a la cocina a resolver el problema que estaba teniendo con el curry. Justo cuando la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros fue a apagar la hornalla para que no se quemara el curry que tenía planeado servir en la cena de esa noche, Pan y Kyuri escucharon una llave siendo introducida en la cerradura de la puerta principal, sintieron un ki familiar apoyando su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y presionó lentamente haciendo un pequeño "click", ambas niñas se miraron entre ellas con temor y preocupación, eso solo podía significar una cosa: el padre de Pan ya había vuelto del trabajo y estaba a punto de entrar a la casa.


	3. Capítulo tres

Capítulo tres.

La puerta de la enorme casa donde vivían la familia Son Satan se abrió revelando a un hombre joven cuya edad no pasaba los treinta y tres años, su ropa era muy formal para el gusto de Kyuri pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar a las personas? Después de todo, su padre también usaba ropa formal como si fuera un hombre de negocios o algo así cuando en realidad trabajaba como maestro en una universidad.

-Chicas, ya llegue a casa ¿cómo están?-preguntó aquel hombre dejando su maletín en el sofá, se quitó el saco turquesa que llevaba puesto y desanudo un poco su corbata suspirando con cansancio, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse y vio a Pan correr hacia él.

-¡Papá!-gritó Pan emocionada quien se abalanzó para abrazar a su padre, Gohan tropezó cayendo de espaldas al suelo pero a pesar de ello se rió y correspondió al abrazo de su hija.

-Hola, mi pequeña-dijo Gohan abrazando a su hija con cuidado y ternura-¿dónde está tu madre? quiero ir a saludarla-

-Ella está en la cocina-respondió la niña de cabellos oscuros, Gohan se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para ir a saludar a su esposa pero Pan recordó algo importante e hizo que su padre detuviera su camino tomándolo de la muñeca-¡papá, espera! tengo una nueva amiga que quiero que conozcas-

Gohan se volteó lentamente y al hacerlo se topó con Kyuri, quien aún seguía parada en el lugar donde la dejaron sosteniendo la falda rasgada de su vestido purpura con ambas manos, moviéndose tímidamente de un lado a otro, el hombre de cabellos oscuros le sonrío y la saludó con la mano, la pequeña saiyajin sonrío y le devolvió el saludo levantando levemente su mano mientras sonreía con cierto deje de vergüenza.

-Por alguna razón te me haces muy familiar. Me recuerdas mucho a alguien-dijo Gohan arrodillándose frente a Kyuri-pero eso no puede ser posible ¿o si? ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Eh… y-yo… soy Kyuri-respondió la pequeña saiyajin con timidez.

-Oh, bueno. Un placer conocerte, Kyuri-dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-A mí también me alegra conocerte, papá, quiero decir, me alegra conocerlo, señor-dijo Kyuri corrigiéndose rápidamente y con un pequeño nudo de nervios en la voz, Gohan se río ante la timidez y la inocencia de la pequeña. En eso, los tres saiyajin desviaron la mirada gracias a que una tos falsa llamó su atención y vieron a Videl quien estaba apoyada contra la pared del pasillo que llevaba a las demás habitaciones de la casa.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero... vengo a decirles que la cena está lista-dijo Videl-ya pueden ir al comedor a cenar-

-¡Hurra! ¡la cena ya está lista! Tengo mucha hambre-exclamó Pan emocionada, miró a Kyuri y tomó su muñeca-vamos, Kyuri-

Ambas niñas saiyajin comenzaron a correr hacia el comedor pero Videl bloqueó su camino posicionándose entre la entrada y las dos niñas.

-Espera un minuto, señorita-dijo Videl con los brazos cruzados-primero debes lavarte las manos y tu amiga también hará lo mismo-

-¿Uh? ¿por qué? -Pan se quejó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba bromeando, bajó la cabeza. Ven conmigo, Kyuri, tienes que saber dónde está el baño.

-O-Ok...

Pan y Kyuri corrieron juntas al baño para lavarse las manos antes de cenar, Gohan las vio correr por el pasillo, se rió y sonrió con algo de diversión, no podía negar que su hija podía ser un poco infantil a veces, pero eso era algo que no podía discutir porque ella había adquirido esa actitud luego de que Gokū se fuera de su último Torneo de Artes Marciales para entrenar a Uub hace diez años atrás.

-¿Dónde está tu padre, Videl?-preguntó Gohan mirando a su esposa.

-Oh, está en la ciudad haciendo algunas compras. Regresará pronto-respondió Videl comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina-voy a buscar el curry. Por favor, ve al comedor y toma asiento-

Gohan obedeció y fue directo al comedor mientras Videl iba a la cocina a buscar el curry que ella preparó para la cena de esa noche. Minutos más tarde, Gohan, Videl, Pan y Kyuri, estaban sentados todos juntos frente a la mesa del comedor, en la mesa había una olla con curry de carne, un bowl de vidrio lleno de arroz blanco y, por último, un bowl mediano con ensalada. Kyuri observó la comida sorprendida como si estuviera contemplando una especie de valioso tesoro, su estómago comenzó a rugir, estaba tan hambrienta que no había comido nada, a excepción de las papas fritas con sabor a langosta roja. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que su padre, su tía Videl y Pan ya estaban llenando sus platos.

-¿Qué estás esperando, Kyuri? adelante, come algo-le dijo Videl amablemente.

-Uh… oh... b-bueno... entonces... itadakimasu-dijo Kyuri murmurando la última palabra mientras juntaba las manos y hacía una breve reverencia expresando su agradecimiento por la comida. Tomó su plato y comenzó a servir una buena cantidad de arroz blanco y dos cucharadas considerables de curry de carne. Cuando terminó, todos empezaron a comer, durante unos minutos nadie dijo algo, estaban muy concentrados en comer hasta que Gohan decidió hablar para romper esa atmosfera de silencio

-Así que... Kyuri ¿de dónde vienes?-preguntó Gohan, Kyuri casi se ahogó con el curry que estaba comiendo, tragó rápidamente pasando la comida por su garganta y tosió un poco.

-Yo... me mudé a Satan City esta mañana-mintió, odiaba tener que mentirle a su padre, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería protegerlo de la verdad-mis padres y yo hemos vivido en una playa toda mi infancia y... y... mi padre consiguió un trabajo en la universidad ¡sí! consiguió un trabajo en la universidad, así que tuvimos que mudarnos a la Satan City porque nos tomaría mucho tiempo viajar desde la playa donde vivimos a la ciudad-permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos pensando en lo que iba a decir. Cuando lo logró, continuó narrando su historia falsa-y ayer fue mi cumpleaños-

-No lo sabía. Bueno, supongo que te deseo un feliz cumpleaños-dijo Pan.

-Gracias, dijo Pan-Kyuri sonriendo.

-¿Cuántos años cumpliste?

-Cumplí, trece años-respondió Kyuri.

-¡¿Trece años?! p-pero... yo tengo diez años y nací en el año 779, así que... eso significa que eres tres años mayor que yo.

-¡Suficiente! ¡no vamos a hablar de mi edad toda la noche!-exclamó Kyuri nerviosamente, empezó a comer rápidamente hasta que dejó su plato casi limpio-¡terminé! quiero comer un segundo plato, tengo mucha hambre-

Después de tener una incómoda cena, con Mr. Satan y Majin Buu presentes, Kyuri y Pan se encontraban en la habitación de la mencionada preparándose para dormir, Pan se puso un pijama de satín de color blanco que consistía de una camisa de mangas cortas y un short con un pequeño moño rosa claro cosido en los bordes, Kyuri se puso un pijama de color verde aguamarina que le prestó Pan que le quedaba un poco pequeño pero que a ella le quedaría perfecto. Cuando terminó de vestirse, puso sus manos detrás de la nuca para acomodar su cabello y Pan pudo notar que sus puntas eran de un suave color lila.

-Hey, puedo notar que las puntas de tu cabello son de color lila-comentó Pan tomando un mechón de cabello de su amiga con su mano para verlo de cerca.

-¡Ah! S-Sí... e-esas puntas, puedo explicarlo, yo... las heredé de mi madre-respondió Kyuri apartando la mano de su amiga de su cabello.

-Me gustan, me recuerdan al cabello del hermano de mi mejor amiga-le dijo Pan, no pudo seguir hablando debido a que bostezo por el cansancio, se estiró, caminó hacia su cama y se acostó en ella. Kyuri imitó su acción pero en su lugar, se acostó en un colchón que Videl había colocado para ella en el suelo de la habitación-bueno, me voy a dormir, buenas noches, Kyuri-

-Buenas noches, Pan-dijo Kyuri, la niña saiyajin apagó la luz de su mesita de noche, se acurrucó en las sábanas quedándose dormida a los pocos segundos, en cambio, Kyuri permaneció despierta un rato más, se acomodó de forma que quedara acostada frente a la ventana, observó el cielo nocturno, las estrellas brillaban esa noche e iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, una punzada invadió su corazón, desvió la mirada, se deslizó en el colchón cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta los hombros-buenas noches, mamá y papá-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la línea de tiempo actual, Trunks estaba sentado en el sofá colocado fuera de la cabaña envuelto en una manta con una taza de té en las manos, Gohan estaba dentro de la cabaña terminando de secar los platos que se usaron para la cena. Sus ojos azules estaban enfocados en el cielo nocturno y las estrellas que iluminaban esa noche helada en la playa, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que un ki no tan poderoso como antes se acercaba lentamente hacia él, sintió unas manos apoyarse en sus hombros haciéndolo estremecerse y cuando desvió la mirada se encontró con Gohan detrás de él.

-¡Gohan! l-lo siento yo… no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Trunks desviando la mirada otra vez hacia el cielo.

-Trunks, está haciendo frio ¿por qué mejor no entras a la casa? vas a enfermarte si sigues aquí afuera-le dijo Gohan frotando sus manos sobre sus hombros tratando de darle más calor.

-Enseguida entro, es solo que… estaba pensando en Kyuri-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas-estoy preocupado por ella, se fue en una máquina del tiempo que construyó mi madre, no sé dónde puede estar ni cuándo va a volver-

-Sé que estás preocupado por ella, créeme, yo también lo estoy pero presiento que ella está bien en donde sea que se encuentre-dijo Gohan, se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en los suaves cabellos lilas del semi-saiyajin más joven-además, puede ir a ver a la Bulma del pasado para que la ayude a reparar la máquina del tiempo y así volver a casa-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Ella estará bien, Kyuri es una niña fuerte y sé que puede cuidarse sola-respondió Trunks, se levantó del sofá que había en la cabaña, pues comenzaba a sentir frío y la manta que lo cubría no le brindaba suficiente calor, Gohan lo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo y entraron hacia la cabaña para ir a descansar, antes de entrar, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno por última vez, cerró los ojos y rogó a los dioses de la destrucción que protegieran a su hija en donde sea que ella esté.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Capítulo cuatro.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas el sol comenzaba a asomarse en Satan City e iluminaba los arboles del jardín de la casa Son Satan con sus cálidos rayos, Kyuri y Pan salieron corriendo al jardín riendo sin control, cada una se separó yendo por lados opuestos del jardín y enseguida se pusieron en posición de ataque. Ambas niñas llevaban el mismo gi naranja para entrenar, ya que Kyuri se había olvidado el suyo en su casa y solo llevaba puesto un vestido violeta desde ayer y no podía entrenar en esas condiciones, así que Pan le ofreció uno de sus viejos gi hasta que fueran con su madre a comprarle ropa nueva.

-¿Estás lista para esto, Kyuri? te advierto que no tendré piedad contigo-dijo Pan sin abandonar su posición de ataque.

-Por supuesto, siempre estoy lista para cualquier reto-respondió Kyuri con una sonrisa desafiante como la que hacía su abuelo Gokū.

-Entonces ¿qué estás esperando? ¡ataca con todo lo que tengas!-exclamó la niña de cabellos oscuros, Kyuri incrementó su poder y se preparó para atacar a su amiga pero enseguida se detuvo, en su lugar, tenía una idea mucho mejor.

-¡Espera! te propongo algo. vamos a jugar un juego que nos ayudará con nuestro entrenamiento-sugirió la saiyajin tres años mayor.

-¿Un juego? Oh ¡por supuesto! ¡me encantan los juegos! ¿cómo se llama y cuáles son las reglas?-preguntó Pan con curiosidad.

-El juego es sencillo, una de nosotras tiene que lanzar esferas de ki a la otra y esquivarlas o devolverlas, aquella que es tocada por una esfera de ki, pierde un punto.

-Suena interesante… ¡hagámoslo!

Kyuri retrocedió un poco, dio un salto, junto sus manos creando una pequeña esfera de ki casi del tamaño de las esferas del dragón y la arrojó hacia Pan, la niña de cabellos oscuros se acercó corriendo lo más veloz que podía hacia la esfera de ki, le dio una patada con la punta de su pie y se la arrojó de vuelta a su amiga. Kyuri vio la esfera de ki y rápidamente la esquivó segundos antes de que llegara a tocarla pero ese momento no duró mucho, pues vio como Pan comenzaba a lanzar esferas de ki una y otra vez hacia ella haciendo que las esquivara lo más rápido que podía.

-Oye ¡Oye! Cálmate-dijo Kyuri mientras esquivaba las esferas de ki que arrojaba Pan-¿qué sucede contigo, Pan? no arrojes tantas esferas de ki al mismo tiempo-

-Lo siento, pero nunca dijiste que hubiera una regla que prohibiera arrojar esferas de ki de forma simultánea-respondió Pan encogiéndose de hombros-¡mejor concéntrate si no quieres perder!-

Ambas niñas saiyajin continuaron entrenando por un largo rato hasta que Videl salió al jardín y las llamó para que entraran a la casa a desayunar. Al entrar al comedor, se encontraron con Gohan esperándolas sentado frente a la mesa leyendo un periódico, algo que para Pan era habitual pero Kyuri no pudo evitar reír al ver a su padre de otra línea de tiempo leyendo un periódico, estaba más acostumbrada a verlo leer un libro cada mañana pero después de desayunar. Usualmente cuando ella bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar, siempre se encontraba con la escena de sus padres besándose y desde que era una niña nunca le había parecido incomodo ni desagradable, sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y fue a sentarse junto a Pan, Videl llegó unos segundos después, colocó una bandeja con tostadas en la mesa y se sentó frente a las niñas saiyajin no sin antes darle un beso en la cabeza a su esposo. Durante el desayuno nadie hablo, de hecho, se notaba que había hambre porque solo se escuchaba el sonido de los vasos de vidrio siendo apoyados en la mesa, el jugo de naranja siendo vertido en los vasos y los cuchillos chocando contra los pequeños platos de porcelana donde se colocaban las tostadas o las tazas de café.

-Oye, Kyuri. estaba pensando que quizás deberíamos ir juntas al centro comercial para comprarte otra ropa-sugirió Videl viendo que la pequeña saiyajin usaba un gi que le había prestado su hija-no sería lindo que usaras ese gi todos los días, no querrás parecerte a Gokū ¿o sí?-

-Agradezco la oferta, tía Vi… quiero decir, señora, pero… no creo que me haga falta comprarme ropa, estoy bien con lo que Pan me presta-respondió Kyuri intentando ser amable con su tía de otra línea de tiempo.

-Si Kyuri no va a ir a la escuela, entonces yo tampoco quiero ir-dijo Pan pensando que quizás su madre la dejaría faltar ese día a clases para ir a comprar ropa con su amiga-necesito comprarme blusas nuevas-

-Claro que no, señorita. Usted va a ir a la escuela le guste o no-le dijo Gohan en tono autoritario, Pan cruzó los brazos enfadada al tiempo que soltaba un bufido.

-Bueno, supongo que no veo ningún problema con que Pan este con nosotras unos minutos. Aunque sea antes de ir a la escuela-dijo Videl-bien, ya está decidido. Niñas, en cuanto terminen de desayunar y vestirse con otra ropa que no sea un gi para entrenar nos iremos-

* * *

Después del desayuno, Videl, Pan y Kyuri se arreglaron para ir al centro comercial, Pan llevaba puesta su ropa del día anterior y cargaba su clásica mochila azul en la espalda. Kyuri se puso un conjunto de ropa viejo que su amiga le prestó junto con unas botas que ella casi nunca usaba y Videl usaba la misma ropa que tenía puesta la noche anterior, apenas abrieron la puerta principal de la casa Son Satan, Videl se despidió de Gohan con un beso en la mejilla y le deseó buena suerte en el trabajo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se despidió de su hija y Kyuri con la mano y caminó al auto. Videl, Pan y Kyuri fueron caminando al centro de Satan City, después de todo, no quedaba tan lejos del lugar donde vivían. Llegaron al centro comercial y estuvieron un largo rato visitando diferentes tiendas, eligiendo y probando varios conjuntos de ropa hasta que llego un momento en que las tres mujeres se agotaron y fueron al área de comida a sentarse frente a una de las mesas para descansar.

-Fiu, esta sí que ha sido una mañana agotadora-exclamó Kyuri suspirando con cansancio-muero de sed ¿no podríamos beber una limonada?-

-¿Qué? ¿en serio? pero si acabas de desayunar, Kyuri-le dijo Pan con un tono bromista haciendo que la preadolescente saiyajin la mirara un poco molesta-oye, no me mires así, solo estaba jugando contigo-

Videl se sonrío ante la infantil broma de su hija hacia su amiga pero su sonrisa se borró de repente, no podía negar que había algo en Kyuri que se le hacía familiar pero… ¿qué podía ser? ¿acaso se le hacía familiar el gran parecido que la niña tenía con su esposo? ¿acaso ellos tenían alguna clase de conexión? No, imposible, desde su punto de vista, Kyuri no guardaba ningún parecido con Gohan pero… de no ser así, no se llevaría tan bien con Pan, casi sentía que eran hermanas. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su teléfono sonar, lo encendió y vio la hora.

-¡Oh dioses! Pan, Kyuri, tenemos que irnos-dijo Videl levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada, se acercó a su hija y la tomó del brazo.

-Mamá ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Pan preocupada-¿acaso pasó algo en el trabajo de papá?-

-No, pero recordé que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela, si llegas tarde otra vez, tus maestros te castigaran-le dijo Videl, Pan asintió viendo que no podía pedirle a su madre faltar a la escuela para pasar más tiempo con Kyuri.

-¡Esperen! antes de irnos, tengo que ir al baño-exclamó Kyuri levantándose sorpresivamente de la mesa, Videl la miró sin soltar a Pan, luego miró su teléfono y suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, puedes ir, te veremos afuera.

-¡Gracias! ¡les prometo que saldré lo más pronto posible!

Sin perder más tiempo, Kyuri fue corriendo al baño mientras Pan y Videl caminaban a la salida. Apenas salieron, Videl miró disimuladamente hacia atrás para asegurarse si Kyuri las seguía o no, por unos breves segundos no la vio salir del centro comercial, Pan solo se limitó a observar a su madre con una ligera expresión de confusión pues no podía comprender que le estaba pasando, ayer se había comportado tan amable con Kyuri y ahora simplemente la evitaba ¿por qué? simplemente no podía entenderlo y no hallaba la razón de tal repentino comportamiento. Sintió que su brazo era jalado y Videl la llevó, literalmente arrastrando, detrás de ella.

-Mamá, espera. nos estamos olvidando de Kyuri-dijo Pan mientras caminaba.

-No te preocupes, ella dijo que nos alcanzaría después, vámonos antes de que llegues tarde a tu primera clase-respondió Videl sin dejar de caminar con su hija detrás de ella.

Kyuri salió de una de las cabinas del baño, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y fue a lavarse las manos, cuando terminó se secó con una toalla de papel la arrojó al cesto de basura, salió del baño y caminó al área de comidas, tomó las bolsas con la ropa que había comprado con su tía Videl y se dirigió a la salida del centro comercial con la esperanza de encontrarse con su tía y Pan esperándolas afuera del centro comercial pero los segundos, incluso minutos pasaron y ellas no aparecían. Kyuri comenzó a preocuparse, creyendo que pudo haber pasado algo malo con ellas, así que volvió sobre sus propios pasos para poder encontrarlas: subió por la escalera mecánica hacia el área de comidas y regreso al mismo lugar donde habían estado sentadas pero solo se topo con un pequeño grupo de personas sentado frente a la mesa donde estuvo previamente, la pequeña saiyajin se disculpó con ellos y siguió caminando, alejándose cada vez más del área de comidas. No se dio cuenta de que una mujer de cabellos cortos celestes paso caminando en la misma dirección que Kyuri y ambas chocaron por accidente, haciendo que la pequeña saiyajin de cabellos largos oscuros cayera de espaldas al suelo, desparramando sus bolsas con la ropa que había comprado.

-Oh, vaya, discúlpame niña. No vi por donde caminaba-se disculpó la mujer extendiendo su mano a Kyuri para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No es necesario disculparse, señora. De hecho, yo tengo la culpa por no ver hacia donde iba-respondió la niña saiyajin de largos cabellos oscuros, tomó la mano de aquella mujer y se incorporó a la vez que tomaba las bolsas con la mano que tenía libre, apenas lo hizo, Kyuri abrió bien grandes los ojos al reconocer a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella: era su abuela Bulma pero… no lucía igual que como ella la recordaba, su rostro estaba un poco más arrugado que de costumbre y su cabello celeste tenía un tono más oscuro y era mucho más corto, de hecho, su peinado se parecía mucho al de su "madre".

-Oye, niña ¿qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Bulma sacando a Kyuri de su trance.

-¿Qué? eh… y-yo… ¡s-sí! e-estoy bien-respondió Kyuri-solo… estaba buscando a unas amigas, me prometieron que me esperarían en la salida del centro comercial pero al parecer me mintieron y se fueron de aquí sin mi-

-Oh, no te preocupes, de seguro ellas no eran tus amigas-comentó Bulma-por cierto, no me gusta que estés sola aquí ¿dónde están tus padres? ¿no deberías estar con ellos?-

-Acabo de mudarme a Satan City ayer, hice una nueva amiga y me quedé en su casa. Hoy nos dedicamos a pasear en el centro comercial ya que ella y su mamá querían comprarme ropa nueva-respondió Kyuri mostrándole las bolsas de compras.

-Por lo que veo, tienes suficiente ropa como para que te dure todo un mes. Y ya que tus amigas te dejaron aquí sola ¿no quieres ir a mi casa? prepararé té y en el camino puedes contarme algo sobre ti-dijo Bulma. Kyuri asintió, aquella Bulma se parecía mucho a su abuela Bulma de su línea de tiempo ¡incluso la había invitado a su casa para tomar un té como cuando era pequeña!

-S-Seguro, me encantaría ir a tu casa a tomar una taza de té y contarte algunas cosas sobre mí-respondió Kyuri, tomó el brazo de su abuela Bulma de otra línea de tiempo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial, no caminaron mucho, el auto de la ex científica de cabellos celestes se encontraba estacionado a unas pocas calles del centro comercial. Apenas llegaron al auto, Bulma desbloqueó las puertas con una llave especial, ambas se subieron en el vehículo y la científica de cabellos celestes condujo de regreso a la Corporación Capsula, mientras viajaban, ella no pudo evitar ver disimuladamente a Kyuri, por alguna razón, la niña se le hacía muy familiar y se parecía mucho a Gohan.

-¿Qué sucede, señora? ¿por qué me mira tanto?-preguntó Kyuri con curiosidad a su abuela de otra línea de tiempo, no podía llamar abuela a la Bulma de aquella línea de tiempo, ella no sabía quién era y no debía saberlo.

-No es nada, es solo que… te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco-respondió Bulma-¿estás segura que no nos habremos visto antes?-

-No, por supuesto que no, señora. es más, yo no tengo ni idea de quién es usted ni cuál es su nombre-dijo Kyuri.

-Oh, cierto, me olvide presentarme en el centro comercial-dijo Bulma riéndose, Kyuri se rió con ella pero su risa era nerviosa comparada con la de su abuela de otra línea de tiempo-me llamo Bulma Briefs, pero puedes decirme Bulma-san o como tú quieras-

-Está bien, te diré Bulma-san-dijo Kyuri.


	5. Capítulo cinco

Capítulo cinco.

Durante todo el viaje de regreso a la Corporación Capsula, Bulma y Kyuri no volvieron a hablar pero la niña saiyajin no podía evitar sentirse un poco intimidada por las discretas miradas que hacía su abuela de otra línea de tiempo sobre ella. Finalmente llegaron a la enorme edificación con forma de domo, Kyuri abrió la puerta del auto, se bajó de un salto y avanzó hacia la Corporación Capsula con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero su sonrisa se borró de golpe al ver que no era la misma edificación que ella recordaba: Había una bodega que estaba conectada con un tubo en el jardín trasero, se habían incorporado más torres alrededor del edificio y había un pequeño cobertizo en forma de domo en un rincón del jardín trasero, además, las paredes estaban un poco despintadas y apenas se podía leer las letras estampadas en la enorme edificación.

-Y ¿qué estás esperando? ¿no quieres pasar?-preguntó Bulma.

-¿Eh? ¡s-sí! c-claro… me encantaría pasar, abuela, digo, Bulma-san-respondió Kyuri riéndose nerviosamente, Bulma sonrió y ambas caminaron a la entrada principal de la edificación con forma de domo.

Al entrar en la Corporación Capsula, Kyuri caminó por el pasillo detrás de Bulma y mientras contemplaba el interior de la edificación, no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de que la vieja televisión había sido reemplazada por una más grande, la habitación donde se quedaba Mirai Trunks había sido convertida en un nuevo cuarto de juegos y las habitaciones de su padre y su tía habían cambiado de decoración y mueblería conforme ambos semi-saiyajin fueron creciendo y cambiando sus preferencias por la edad, la habitación de su tía Bra era la que más le llamó la atención ya que era completamente rosa y el techo de su cama colgaba una suave tela de color rosa pálido con encajes de flores blancas y corazones rosa oscuro. Su tía Bra de su línea de tiempo jamás se hubiera atrevido a usar algo así en su habitación. Desvió la mirada de la puerta de la habitación al escuchar a Bulma llamándola, se alejó de allí y fue corriendo a la cocina donde la científica de cabellos celestes la esperaba para tomar un té.

-¿Por qué me llamaste, Bulma-san?-preguntó Kyuri con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas frente a la barra de la cocina.

-Quería saber cuál té te gustaría beber-dijo Bulma abriendo la alacena y sacando una cajita verde finamente decorada con detalles dorados-porque tengo muchos y de distintos sabores, elije el que quieras-

-Cualquiera me viene bien pero si es por cuestión de gustos, prefiero el té verde tradicional-respondió Kyuri, Bulma sacó un pequeño frasco con té verde en hebras, guardó la cajita y una vez que hirvió el agua, colocó algunas hebras de té en el agua, esperó a que el agua cambiara de color y sirvió el té en dos tazas individuales.

-Así que… Kyuri ¿no es así? ¿de dónde vienes?-preguntó Bulma tomando asiento frente a la niña saiyajin-he notado que tú no eres de esta ciudad ¿dónde vivías antes de mudarte aquí con tu familia? ¿o acaso perteneces a otra línea de tiempo?-

Kyuri casi se ahoga con el té que estaba bebiendo, apoyó la taza contra la mesa volcando un poco de su contenido en el proceso. Tosió un poco, se aclaró la garganta para aliviar el ardor y la picazón que le dio el té y miró a su abuela de otra línea de tiempo.

-Tú… cómo… ¿cómo lo supo?-preguntó Kyuri sin poder creer que su abuela Bulma haya descubierto su procedencia sin siquiera decírtelo.

-Oh, vamos ¿piensas que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta? he visto que te ponías nerviosa cada vez que te miraba, como si me estuvieras ocultando un secreto y eso era algo que mi hijo, Trunks, solía hacer a veces cuando era niño-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes-¿acaso tienes alguna clase de conexión con él?-

-Um… y-yo…-dijo Kyuri un poco temerosa, no sabía qué hacer, no encontraba las palabras para responder las preguntas que le hacía su abuela de otra línea de tiempo-yo…-respiró profundo, soltó un pequeño suspiro y elevó la mirada hacía Bulma-sí… tengo una conexión con Trunks. Soy su hija y también soy la hija de Gohan, sé que se oye un poco extraño si lo digo de esta manera pero…-

-¡No puedo creerlo! Esto no está pasando ¡tengo una nieta!-exclamó Bulma entusiasmada-espera a que le diga a Chi-chi que tengo una nieta de otra línea de tiempo y que también es su nieta ¡se va a alegrar muchísimo!-

Bulma se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, caminó hacia el teléfono con la intención de llamar a Chi-chi para contarle la noticia pero Kyuri rápidamente se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia su abuela de otra línea de tiempo.

-¡No! ¡abuela Bulma, no lo hagas!-exclamó Kyuri colocando su mano en el teléfono impidiendo que su abuela llamara a Chi-chi.

-¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? Chi-chi es mi amiga, estoy segura de que ella se pondrá feliz con la noticia-respondió Bulma queriendo descolgar el teléfono para llamar a la mujer de cabellos oscuros pero Kyuri otra vez se lo impidió.

-Mi abuela Chi-chi de mi línea de tiempo no tiene la menor idea de que yo existo y ella tampoco debe saberlo aquí-dijo la niña saiyajin-por favor, no le digas a nadie más sobre esto, nadie puede saber la verdad, ni siquiera mis padres, no estoy lista para que lo sepan aún. Que esto quede entre nosotras-

-Está bien… tú ganas, no llamaré a Chi-chi-dijo Bulma suspirando con algo de pena mientras alejaba la mano del teléfono-no le diré que tú existes y tampoco se lo diré a nadie más-

-¿Decirme qué, mamá?-Kyuri y Bulma desviaron la mirada al encontrarse con Bra parada en la entrada de la cocina, su cabello celeste estaba ligeramente húmedo y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una toalla lila (que probablemente tomó prestada sin permiso de su hermano), en sus pies calzaba unas pantuflas de peluche rosa, ambas se miraron la una a la otra sin saber que decir-y ¿no van a decirme nada? ¿acaso un ratón les comió la lengua o qué?-

-Bra, cuanto lo siento, no quería que lo supieras de esa forma pero…-respondió Bulma, Kyuri la miró con una ligera expresión de shock pensando que su abuela le diría a su tía la verdad-pero ¡tenemos una invitada! ¿por qué no la llevas a tu habitación para que juegue contigo y hablen un poco?-

-Mamá, ya no soy una niña pequeña. Ya no juego tan seguido, además, no tengo tiempo para hablar con ella ahora, debo ir a cambiarme, papá me prometió que me llevaría a comprarme ropa y accesorios nuevos esta tarde-respondió la niña de cabellos celestes, estaba a punto de salir de la cocina pero Bulma la detuvo.

-Un momento, jovencita ¿qué hay de la escuela? ¿acaso no piensas ir a clases?-preguntó Bulma con seriedad.

-Papá dijo que me llevaría más tarde, en cuanto termináramos de hacer las compras-respondió Bra encogiéndose de hombros, movió su muñeca para liberarse del agarre que su madre aplicó en ella-ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a cambiarme-

Bra se alejó de la cocina dejando a Bulma y Kyuri solas, la científica de cabellos celestes fue a sentarse en su silla y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, suspirando con frustración.

-A veces no puedo entender a esa niña, siento que cada día se parece más a Vegeta-pensó Bulma en voz alta-cuando Vegeta regrese a casa luego de dejar a Bra en la escuela tendremos una sería conversación sobre esto-

* * *

En la montaña Paoz, Trunks estaba sentado contra la pared de la casa junto a Goten, ambos estaban un poco confundidos por lo que les había pasado ayer. Alguien los había estado espiando entre los arbustos y pudieron percibir su ki, por un momento creyeron que se trataba de algún animal salvaje que merodeaba por ahí, cosa que era probable, ya que en esa área montañosa habitaban diversos animales y dinosaurios con los que Gohan y Goten solían jugar cuando eran niños, incluso hoy en día, Goten se dedicaba a cuidar a esas temibles criaturas, incluso mostraba una gran determinación en los laboratorios de la oficina central de la Corporación Capsula cuando se ofrecía a ayudar con el cuidado de los dinosaurios que investigaban; sin embargo, aquel ki no pertenecía a ningún animal conocido. El joven de cabellos lilas salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su mejor amigo llamarlo.

-Oye, Trunks ¿tú crees que el ki que sentimos ayer haya sido de algún animal salvaje?-preguntó Goten mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? no, no creo que haya sido de un animal salvaje. Creo que era el ki de un saiyajin porque tenía un nivel de poder muy elevado para ser un simple humano-respondió Trunks-tenía casi el mismo poder que teníamos cuando éramos niños-

-Creo que tienes razón ¿y sabes por qué? porque ayer, cuando volvimos a mi casa, encontré esto en los arbustos-dijo Goten, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una bolsa de plástico vacía de papas fritas con sabor a langosta roja-¿puedes creerlo? pensé que estas papas fritas ya no estaban a la venta en ninguna máquina expendedora-

-¿Podrá ser que nos estemos enfrentando a algún enemigo de una línea de tiempo alterna?-preguntó Trunks.

-O quizás se trate de algún viajero misterioso, como ese chico que se parecía a ti que llegó para advertirnos de Black Gokū.

Ambos amigos se miraron entre ellos en silencio por unos segundos para luego reírse a carcajadas de la estúpida teoría que acababan de inventar.

-Jajajaja, eso es completamente imposible, quiero decir, han pasado muchos años desde que mi yo de un futuro alterno vino a advertirnos sobre Black Gokū-dijo Trunks riéndose a carcajadas.

-Lo mismo digo, pero… por si acaso, debemos estar alertas, no sabemos si este viajero del tiempo es un aliado o un enemigo-dijo Goten.

-Y ¿quieres seguir entrenando?

-No, ya me canse de entrenar, vamos adentro y juguemos videojuegos-le sugirió el semi-saiyajin con cabello en puntas peinado a un costado.

-Me gustaría, pero tengo que volver a trabajar.

-¿Ahora? Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que jugamos juntos ¡ya no quieres divertirte conmigo!-protestó Goten al ver que su amigo comenzaba a alejarse volando, Trunks detuvo su vuelo y se volteó para ver a su mejor amigo.

-Claro que sí, pero ahora que estoy a cargo de la Corporación Capsula, no puedo tomarme esta responsabilidad a la ligera-respondió Trunks-tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, pero te prometo que cuando tenga un día libre, jugaré videojuegos contigo-

-Está bien ¡cuídate, Trunks!

Trunks sonrió y se alejó volando de la montaña Paoz, apenas estuvo unos metros lejos de la casa de Goten, su sonrisa se borró, no tenía la culpa de no poder pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo de la infancia, bueno, su mejor amigo después de Gohan, ya que a éste lo consideraba como un hermano mayor a quien pedirle apoyo, un consejo o alguien más con quien hablar de sus problemas. Extrañaba pasar tiempo de calidad con Goten pero su trabajo en la Corporación Capsula lo tenía asfixiado y a veces maldecía el día en que su madre decidió retirarse para poder dejarle la empresa a cargo, aún así no le molestaba, estaban haciendo muchos progresos últimamente desde que su madre se retiró y además, varias empresas de diferentes lugares del mundo querían hacer una alianza comercial con la Corporación Capsula.

* * *

De regreso en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma y Kyuri estaban terminando de tomar su té sentadas frente a la barra de la cocina, Bra ya se había ido, no sin antes despedirse de su madre y de Kyuri para después tomar su cartera e irse en uno de los múltiples autos de la empresa familiar con su padre al centro de Satan City para comprarse ropa y accesorios nuevos. Por unos segundos, ninguna de las dos hablo, solo se dedicaban a beber su té en silencio hasta que Bulma habló.

-Así que… en tu línea de tiempo, Gohan y Trunks son tus padres ¿no es así?-preguntó Bulma a Kyuri mientras seguían tomando el té en la barra de la cocina.

-Sí, ellos son mis padres, de mi papá Gohan heredé la inteligencia que tengo hasta ahora y de Trunks heredé las puntas lilas en mi cabello-respondió Kyuri, quien tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello con su mano para mostrárselo a su abuela-fueron apareciendo conforme mi cabello crecía, cuando era bebé mis papás me dijeron que mi cabello era completamente negro-

-Wow, eso es… interesante. Y ¿dónde está tu máquina del tiempo?-preguntó la científica de cabellos celestes-dudo que hayas podido llegar hasta aquí teletransportándote o sintiendo el ki de tus padres-

-Cuando vine en la máquina del tiempo, me estrellé contra las montañas, así que es probable que la máquina del tiempo siga allí pero está averiada y no puedo volver a casa si no la reparo-respondió Kyuri, en eso, una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente al recordar que su abuela era una brillante científica y que fue ella la que le había construido esa máquina del tiempo para su cumpleaños en primer lugar-¡espera! abuela Bulma, tu eres una científica ¿no es así? quizás podrías ayudarme a reparar la máquina del tiempo para que pueda volver a casa-

-Hmm… no he vuelto a trabajar en mi laboratorio en un largo tiempo y han pasado años desde que me retire de la Corporación Capsula y unos meses desde que construí la nave que llevó a Gokū, Pan y Trunks al espacio para encontrar las esferas del dragón-dijo Bulma poniendo una expresión pensativa-pero… ¡como sea! Te ayudaré, le pediré a mis mejores empleados que busquen la máquina del tiempo y la traigan a mi laboratorio para que pueda repararla-

-¿En serio? ¿me ayudarás a reparar la máquina del tiempo para que pueda volver a casa?-exclamó Kyuri entusiasmada-¡gracias! ¡muchas gracias, abuela Bulma!-

-Espera, incluso si encontráramos la máquina del tiempo y la trajeran para mi laboratorio, puede que me tome un par de días repararla, incluso semanas-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes.

-¿Semanas? ¡pero tengo que volver a casa pronto!-protestó Kyuri-mis padres deben estar preocupados por mi y no quiero que me esperen mucho tiempo-

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que ser paciente y esperar a que la máquina del tiempo esté reparada ¿puedes hacer eso por mi?-dijo Bulma, Kyuri miró a su abuela de otra línea de tiempo a los ojos por unos segundos notando la súplica en ellos, sin duda, eso le recordaba un poco a su "madre" porque su abuela le había dicho que ponía esa misma mirada de suplica cuando era pequeño y suspiró derrotada.

-De acuerdo, lo haré-respondió Kyuri, no tenía otra alternativa, si quería volver a casa lo más rápido posible, pues… debía esperar a que la máquina del tiempo estuviera reparada.


	6. Capítulo seis

Capítulo seis.

El infierno, un lugar donde van las personas malvadas y pecadoras a sufrir eternamente. Se dice que en el infierno está lo que a uno más teme, pero en este caso, el infierno es diferente, es una zona montañosa ubicada debajo del camino de la serpiente, allí habitan las almas de las personas malvadas, tiranas o de corazón impuro que nunca tendrán el privilegio de gozar el descanso eterno en el paraíso, aquellas personas de corazón puro, bondadosas y de carácter valiente son recibidos por el Kaiosama del norte para recibir un arduo entrenamiento, como lo hizo Gokū hace tiempo atrás luego de la batalla contra Cell.

Pero no vamos a hablar de eso, a la orilla del estanque sangriento, un bioandroide se encontraba entrenando arduamente en solitario, podía verse la ira reflejada en sus ojos, el nombre de este bioandroide era Cell, quien ya había sido derrotado hace tiempo atrás por Gokū y Gohan pero su ira no estaba enfocada en el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, su ira estaba más bien enfocada en su hijo, quería venganza, habían pasado muchos años desde su enfrentamiento y luego de ser enviado al infierno se juró a si mismo que le haría pagar a Gohan por lo que le había hecho; sin embargo, debía ser paciente, pues su momento de resucitar para salir de aquel miserable mundo en el que vivía no había llegado aún.

-Gohan…-murmuró Cell entre dientes mientras rememoraba la batalla que había tenido con el niño semi-saiyajin en su mente una y otra vez-¡maldición! me las vas a pagar, en cuanto salga de aquí… juro que me vengaré y finalmente podré matarte con mis propias manos-

Kyuri abrió los ojos súbitamente, miró hacia abajo dándose cuenta de que se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala de la Corporación Capsula. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida allí, lo único que si tenía claro era que había tenido un sueño, más que un sueño, era una visión, algo muy peligroso iba a volver de la muerte y estaba buscando venganza contra su padre. Debía decírselo, debía advertirle a todos de este terrible mal pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? tenía miedo de que la consideraran loca solo por tener esa clase de visiones y, además, tampoco estaba segura de que esa visión fuera real.

-¿Kyuri?

La niña saiyajin salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su abuela Bulma llamándola, apenas desvió la mirada, pudo ver a la mujer de cabellos celestes asomada en el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la sala de la Corporación Capsula. Kyuri se refregó los ojos con cansancio, pues aún seguía algo dormida y su espalda le dolía un poco por la posición en la que se había recostado.

-Um ¿qué sucede, abuela Bulma?-preguntó Kyuri sin entender totalmente que estaba pasando y porque su abuela había ido a verla.

-Solo venía a despertarte porque te quedaste dormida luego del té pero veo que ya despertaste-respondió Bulma-¿se puede saber qué soñaste? estás muy pálida-

-¿Qué?-Kyuri tomó una bandeja plateada con frutas que había allí cerca, echó las frutas al suelo y se miró en el reflejo de la bandeja, su abuela tenía razón estaba muy pálida, probablemente se debía a la visión que acababa de tener mientras dormía-oh, no te preocupes por eso, siempre fui así-

-Oye, Kyuri. Ya es algo tarde para que vuelvas a la casa de tu amiga sola ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros? Podría pedirle a Bra que te deje dormir en su habitación si quieres-le sugirió Bulma.

-Agradezco mucho tu oferta pero… no quisiera ser una molestia para ustedes-respondió Kyuri intentando ser amable con su abuela de otra línea de tiempo-quizás encuentre algún lugar donde pasar la noche-

-Tonterías, nunca serás una molestia. Siempre serás bienvenida aquí y puedes venir a verme cada vez que quieras-respondió Bulma sonriendo. Kyuri sonrió recordando que su abuela Bulma de su línea de tiempo había dicho algo parecido cuando la fue a visitar a la Corporación Capsula por primera vez.

_*Flashback*_

_Una Kyuri de aproximadamente cuatro años de edad volaba por los aires con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacía piruetas y volteretas en el cielo y por entre las esponjosas nubes, detrás de ella volaban sus padres, Gohan y Trunks, quienes decidieron acompañar a la niña a la Corporación Capsula a visitar a sus abuelos maternos y a sus bisabuelos, habían pasado tres años desde que Kyuri había nacido y desde aquel día ella siempre había deseado con ver a sus abuelos y hoy, ese día se haría realidad. Después de volar por unos cuantos minutos, Kyuri alcanzó a ver un enorme edificio con forma de domo y pudo reconocer que ese edificio era la Corporación Capsula, el lugar donde trabajaba su abuela. Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más, aumentó la velocidad en su vuelo, dio una vuelta completa en el aire y aterrizo suavemente frente al camino que llevaba a la entrada principal de la enorme edificación. _

_-¡Sí! ¡gané! ¡gané! ¡gané!-exclamó Kyuri alegre porque había vencido a sus padres en una carrera que habían planeado jugar juntos mientras viajaban a la Corporación Capsula, Gohan y Trunks aterrizaron detrás de ella unos segundos más tarde-¡mami! ¡papi! ¡gané la carrera!-_

_-Así es, Kyuri. Nos ganaste pequeña traviesa-dijo Gohan acariciando la cabeza de su hija por encima de su sombrero blanco con un lazo rosa atado alrededor-a tu edad yo nunca podría haber volado de la misma forma que lo haces tú-_

_En eso la puerta principal del enorme edificio amarillo con forma de domo se abrió revelando a una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años con su cabello de color celeste casi rozando sus hombros, usaba un cómodo vestido de color naranja con franjas blancas horizontales en la parte superior, unos zapatos de taco bajo color marrones y una chaqueta negra, en su cuello llevaba un collar de perlas, al verla, Kyuri supo que aquella mujer era su abuela Bulma y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. _

_-¡Abuela Bulma!-exclamó la pequeña saiyajin corriendo hacia la mujer de cabellos celestes extendiendo sus pequeños brazos para abrazarla. _

_-Kyuri, oh, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que te vi-dijo Bulma correspondiendo al abrazo de su nieta, se separaron unos segundos para que la científica observara detenidamente el rostro de la pequeña-era solo una bebé y ahora… ¡mírate! has crecido mucho ¿cuántos años tienes ahora?-desvió la mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con Gohan y su hijo parados a unos pocos metros de ellas-¡Gohan! ¡Trunks! no me di cuenta de que estaban aquí-_

_-No te preocupes, Bulma-san. De seguro no esperabas que viniéramos a visitarte hoy ¿o sí?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su suegra. _

_-No me molesta para nada, de hecho, adoro que hayan venido a visitarme-respondió Bulma sonriendo, enseguida recordó algo-oh ¿dónde están mis modales? ¿no quieren pasar?-Gohan miro a su compañero quien con un simple movimiento de cabeza le indicó que pasaran, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros asintió, se acercó a Kyuri, tomó su mano y los tres entraron a la Corporación Capsula después de Bulma. Ambos semi-saiyajin caminaron a través de la sala observando todo a su alrededor, Gohan notó que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron en aquel lugar, sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron directamente a la cocina y notó que Kyuri no se había separado de él desde que entraron en el enorme edificio-Kyuri, he notado que no te has separado de tu papá desde que entramos ¿no quieres ir a jugar con Bra? Ella está en su habitación, ve a verla si quieres-_

_-Um, s-seguro… solo… solo tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá-respondió Kyuri con cierta timidez en la voz, soltó la mano de su papá y se acercó a Trunks-mami ¿puedo ir a jugar con Bra en su habitación?-_

_-Sí, ya sabes que puedes ir a jugar con ella, Kyuri. No tienes que pedirme permiso-respondió Trunks, Kyuri sonrió y después de abrazar a sus padres salió corriendo de la cocina hacia la habitación de su tía para jugar con ella mientras Bulma se ocupaba de poner a hervir agua para el té y les servía un pastel a su hijo y a Gohan. _

_La tarde pasó rápido con Bulma, Trunks y Gohan bebiendo té mientras conversaban y se reían de cosas triviales mientras Kyuri y Bra jugaban en la habitación de la niña de cabellos celestes tan idéntica a su madre pero con una gran parte de la personalidad de su padre, Vegeta. Al caer el sol, Gohan y Trunks decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, a su cabaña en la playa secreta de Gohan para ser más precisos, bueno, aunque ahora no era tan secreta, Goten ya sabía donde vivían ese par de tortolos, después de todo los había ido a visitar tiempo después de que Kyuri nació. Ahora estaban fuera de la Corporación Capsula, Gohan cargaba a Kyuri en sus brazos pues la niña estaba cansada luego de haber estado jugando con su tía Bra toda la tarde, había agotado su energía y apenas tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, tenía su cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de su padre mientras observaba a su abuela con los ojos entrecerrados, señal de que se dormiría pronto._

_-Muchas gracias por el té, Bulma-san-le agradeció Gohan. _

_-Nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo pero tenemos que volver a casa, Kyuri tiene clases mañana y ella no puede faltar-respondió Trunks sonriéndole a su madre. _

_-No es nada, me alegra mucho que hayan decidido venir a visitarme. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vinieron aquí, desde que nació Kyuri que nunca se han tomado la molestia de venir a verme-dijo Bulma sonriéndole a Gohan y luego desvió su mirada hacia su hijo-a propósito, Trunks ¿cuándo fue la última vez que salieron o tuvieron una cita como pareja luego de que Kyuri nació?- _

_-¡M-Mamá! ¡esas cosas no se preguntan! lo que pase entre Gohan y yo e-es algo personal-le respondió Trunks con un sonrojo en sus mejillas producto de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. _

_-No estaría mal que se tomaran una noche libre para salir y tener un momento a solas como pareja y si quieren pueden dejar a Kyuri aquí y yo cuidaré de ella._

_-De hecho pensábamos dejarla con Goten en caso de que eso llegara a suceder-respondió Gohan pero al notar la mirada seria que su compañero le dio, entendió que Goten no era la persona más "confiable" ni apta para cuidar de Kyuri-¡era broma, Trunks! si quieres podemos dejar que Bulma-san la cuide por esa noche- _

_-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo, ustedes se darán una noche libre para salir como pareja y yo cuidaré a Kyuri-dijo Bulma._

_-Hecho, te avisaremos si tenemos una noche libre para que puedas cuidar a Kyuri-dijo Trunks. Ambos semi-saiyajin comenzaron a caminar para poder tomar impulso e irse volando a casa pero justo cuando Gohan acababa de voltearse, Kyuri reaccionó, se aferró al cuello de su padre y desvió la mirada hacia su abuela. _

_-¡Adiós! ¡adiós, abuela Bulma!-la saludó la pequeña niña saiyajin._

_-Adiós, Kyuri. Cuídate, puedes venir a visitarme siempre que quieras-se despidió la científica de cabellos celestes. _

_*Fin flashback*_

-Gracias, Abuela Bulma-fue todo lo que Kyuri pudo decir antes de brindarle una sincera sonrisa a su abuela de otra línea de tiempo. La científica de cabellos celestes correspondió la sonrisa de su nieta, desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared de la sala y luego desvió la mirada otra vez hacia ella.

-Bra y Vegeta no van a volver hasta dentro de unas horas y Trunks está trabajando ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena y tenerla lista para cuando ellos lleguen a casa?-preguntó Bulma.

-¡Seguro! Quiero decir… no sé cocinar, mis padres nunca me enseñaron pero intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda-respondió Kyuri.

-Es extraño que Gohan no te haya enseñado a cocinar y mucho menos Trunks. El Gohan de esta línea de tiempo no es tan malo cocinando, Videl me contó que siempre se ocupaba de cocinarle cuando estaba embarazada-dijo Bulma-pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a enseñar algunas cosas que te serán útiles para cuando vuelvas a casa-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz, la familia Son se encontraba preparando la mesa del comedor para la cena con la pequeña excepción de que faltaba un integrante. No, ese integrante no era Gohan sino más bien Goten, quien se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose para una cita que tendría esa noche con una chica, Chi-chi terminó de colocar el tercer plato para su hijo menor en la mesa y elevó la mirada a las escaleras preguntándose porque Goten tardaba tanto en bajar, normalmente acostumbraba a verlo bajar corriendo las escaleras para sentarse en la mesa y devorar su comida junto a su padre. Esperó un par de minutos pero Goten no salía de su habitación, así que la mujer de cabellos oscuros con un corte rozando su cuello y hombros se dirigió a las escaleras y subió hasta la mitad girando su cabeza hacia la habitación de su hijo y la antigua habitación de Gohan.

-¡Goten! ¿no piensas bajar? la cena está…-lo llamó Chi-chi pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe y de ella salía Goten con un conjunto de ropa diferente a aquel que la mujer había visto en la mañana, el joven de cabellos oscuros con puntas a un costado no la miró, ni siquiera le respondió, solamente pasó a un costado y caminó directo a las escaleras, aquella acción dejó sorprendida a la mujer de cabellos cortos y enseguida puso un semblante molesto, caminó hacia Goten y tomó su muñeca impidiendo que siguiera su camino-Goten ¿qué acaso no me escuchaste? La cena está lista ¿no vas a venir a comer con nosotros?-

-Oh, siento no haberlo dicho antes, mamá pero… voy a salir-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros-quedé con Trunks en ir a cenar juntos y también le pedí que me ayudara con mi cita de esta noche-

-¿Otra cita? ¿en serio? ¿cuándo vas a decidirte a tener una relación seria, casarte y formar una familia?-preguntó Chi-chi molesta y cansada de tener que vivir con la misma rutina día tras día, semana tras semana.

-No lo sé, creo que no estoy preparado para algo así-respondió Goten encogiéndose de hombros-ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde-le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a su madre y bajó las escaleras-¡nos vemos después, mamá!-

Sin perder un segundo más bajó corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y salió para luego cerrarla detrás de él con fuerza, Chi-chi suspiró frustrada, tendría que ir a visitar a Gohan un día que estuviera en la ciudad haciendo las compras y pedirle que fuera a casa para hablar con Goten respecto a su comportamiento. Ya era hora de que el joven comenzara a madurar y entablara una relación seria con una mujer que fuera una buena influencia para la familia, y con buena influencia se refería a que tuviera mucho dinero para que ella pudiera comprarse cosas bonitas y pagar la educación de sus futuros nietos.

* * *

Goten corría lo más rápido que podía por las calles del centro de Satan City, de vez en cuando se tropezaba o chocaba con las personas que caminaban por ahí. Después de correr por un largo rato, el semi-saiyajin llegó al punto donde había quedado encontrarse con Trunks para ir desde allí al restaurante y luego irían al club donde su cita lo estaría esperando para pasar una noche divertida y de paso presentarle alguna amiga a Trunks con la cual pudiera "pasar el rato". Espero en el punto de encuentro que había acordado con Trunks hasta que notó que alguien se aproximaba volando hacia él y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su mejor amigo acercarse volando hacia allí, comenzó a mover sus brazos y a saltar para llamar la atención del joven de cabellos lilas y finalmente lo logró.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, estaba ocupado y tuve trabajo pendiente por terminar ¿llego tarde?-preguntó Trunks una vez que aterrizó frente a su amigo de la infancia.

-No, de hecho llegaste bien-respondió Goten con las manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón-y… ¿estás listo para ir a cenar y pasar una noche divertida conquistando chicas?-

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Trunks mostrando entusiasmo exagerado haciendo reir a su amigo-pero primero vamos a cenar, tengo hambre y no he comido nada desde hace rato-

El joven de cabellos oscuros con puntas a un costado asintió y ambos amigos desde la infancia comenzaron a caminar por el centro de Satan City buscando algún lugar para comer, algo que tuviera un ambiente agradable pero a la vez que no tornara una sensación de incomodidad entre ellos. No tardaron mucho en buscar un sitio para poder cenar tranquilos y como los grandes amigos que eran, ambos eligieron un restaurante donde cocinaban fideos Nyumen, el interior del restaurante era cálido y la música en el lugar creaba un ambiente de seguridad, confort y comodidad. Antes de ordenar su comida, Goten y Trunks tomaron unas capsulas que suprimían temporalmente el apetito insaciable que tenían debido a los genes saiyajin de sus padres, pues no podían comer en exceso estando en un restaurante y además no tenían mucho dinero para pagar todo lo que consumieran.

Al terminar la comida, ambos semi-saiyajin pagaron su pedido, salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a caminar hacia el club donde los estaba esperando la cita de Goten de esa noche. No caminaron mucho, el club donde los esperaba la cita de Goten no se encontraba lejos del restaurante de fideos Nyumen al que fueron a cenar.

-¡Hola Goten-san!-exclamó una bella chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones vistiendo un ceñido y corto vestido hasta los muslos de color amarillo, extendiendo su mano con entusiasmo para llamar la atención del semi-saiyajin de cabellos negros.

-Pfff, Goten-san-se burló Trunks al escuchar como la joven había llamado a su amigo, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por parte de Goten-¿acaso ya usa bastón Goten-san?-

-Cállate, Trunks-masculló el más joven de ambos semi-saiyajin dejándolo de fulminar con la mirada hasta que por fin acortaron la distancia que los separaba de la castaña-hola a ti también, bella Pares-

-Hola Goten-san-lo saludó ella con una sonrisa, unos hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas-¡que increíble es este lugar por las noches! ¿no te parece?-preguntó evidentemente entusiasmada mientras señalaba el club que, con su iluminación de neón violeta y azul llamaba la atención de todo aquel que pasara por allí. Trunks estuvo a punto de burlarse del comentario de la chica pero un pisotón en su pie izquierdo lo hizo callar.

-Jajaja ¿qué acaso no habías venido a un lugar como este antes?-preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros en puntas rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía esperando que Trunks se quedara callado, ignorando los quejidos de dolor que éste soltaba.

-La verdad no suelo acostumbrar a salir de mi casa a esta hora-respondió Pares mirando a Goten con un aire inocente tan característico de ella-como mis padres suelen ser muy estrictos conmigo, casi no tengo libertades.

-Y ¿entramos o vamos a quedarnos aquí afuera toda la noche?-preguntó Trunks suprimiendo una mueca de dolor, decir que aquel pisotón no le había dolido sería mentira, Goten lo había pisado con bastante fuerza.

-Y ¿Quién es él?-preguntó la castaña con curiosidad viendo con sus grandes ojos al joven de cabellos lilas.

-Oh, él es Trunks-se apresuró a contestar Goten-es mi amigo de la infancia y vino aquí a acompañarnos, la verdad es que le falta divertirse un poco-

-Y también soy tu único amigo-le recordó el mayor buscando molestar al menor.

-¡Trunks!

-Jajaja, que divertidos son-rió Pares educadamente mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos. Goten sonrió apenado y después de que terminaron de presentarse se animaron a entrar al lugar. La luz tenue violeta y amarilla del interior del club hizo que se les dilataran las pupilas mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del lugar. Un ambiente algo tranquilo pero a la vez muy concurrido los recibió, los tres tomaron una mesa y se sentaron a esperar a que les tomaran la orden cuando la música subió de volumen y la atmósfera comenzó a ser corrompida por todos los jóvenes que se habían levantado de sus respectivos lugares para bailar. Algunas chicas se movían solas esperando atraer la atención de algún chico atractivo mientras que otras ya tenían pareja y bailaban al ritmo de la música.

-¿Les puedo tomar su pedido?-preguntó una chica rubia con coletas y un escote algo pronunciado luciendo unas largas piernas por debajo de la falda corta color azul que portaba como uniforme, sus largas pestañas aleteaban mientras veía a Goten de forma provocativa. Los ojos de Goten se desviaron por unos instantes al escote de la chica para después mirarla fijamente al rostro, luciendo una sonrisa seductora que hacía tiempo había descubierto que era capaz de hacer que las chicas cayeran en sus encantos.

-Una soda, por favor-respondió Pares con una sonrisa ignorando el coqueteo que había entre su acompañante y la joven mesera.

-Goten, se te está saliendo la baba-murmuró Trunks codeando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros en puntas para que reaccionara.

-E-Eh… yo también quiero una soda, por favor-agregó Trunks llamando la atención de la mesera.

-Claro que si, joven-respondió la mesera con voz melosa apartando la mirada de Goten, notando lo atractivo que era el chico que le había hablado regalándole un guiño en el momento.

-Mejor que sean tres-dijo Goten con la voz un poco subida de tono buscando recuperar la atención de la mesera.

-Seguro, enseguida se los traigo-dijo la joven sonriendo de manera coqueta y se retiró de la mesa para traer sus bebidas, moviendo las caderas de manera sugestiva y exagerada. Los orbes oscuros de Goten la siguieron o más bien siguieron su trasero hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Que agradable mujer-comentó la castaña cerrando sus puños y adornando sus mejillas con ellos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, claramente no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Sí, agradable-murmuró Trunks volteando los ojos con fastidio al ver el poco interés que su mejor amigo había mostrado en aparentar frente a su cita pero Goten ya no les hacía caso. Ahora miraba al centro de la pista de baile donde un grupo de chicas se había reunido a bailar en busca de pareja.

-Trunks, aquella te está mirando-le dijo de forma socarrona el semi-saiyajin de cabello oscuros señalando a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules que no dejaba de ver al chico de cabellos lilas.

-¡Goten-san, vayamos a bailar!-exclamó la castaña emocionada al escuchar la pista que en ese momento se escuchaba-¡esta es mi canción favorita!-

-Adelante Goten, ve a bailar con tu novia-dijo Trunks de manera burlona al ver la mueca de espanto que apareció en el rostro de su amigo.

-Pero ¿y las bebidas?-preguntó Goten con la esperanza de que la mesera no tardará en volver, buscándola con la mirada por todos lados-ve a bailar con aquella chica que parece esperar llamar tu atención-con un ademán de mano le indico que dejara de molestar.

-No te preocupes, yo me quedo a esperar las bebidas, cuando lleguen yo se las llevo-sin duda el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas estaba disfrutando la expresión de Goten en ese momento.

-P-pero yo…-sus labios formaron un puchero paseando su mirada de la pista de baile a Pares y de Pares al lugar por donde se fue la mesera para después mostrar resignación antes de que una sonrisa apareciera-está bien ¡vamos a bailar, Pares!-

La castaña se levantó de un brinco sin dejar de sonreír, tomando la mano que su cita le ofrecía en ese momento. Trunks sonrió al ver el repentino entusiasmo que Goten había mostrado por sacar a bailar a aquella la chica ¿Cuánto tiempo le duraría esa nueva conquista a su amigo? Estaba casi seguro de que su relación no duraría mucho, después de todo, Goten estaba acostumbrado a cambiar de chica como si de un pañuelo usado se tratara pero después de pasar un par de horas bailando, conversando (coqueteando con una que otra mesera por parte de Goten) y bebiendo soda, Trunks se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, parecía que había una conexión entre su amigo y aquella chica de mirada dulce e inocente. En su mente comenzó a preguntarse qué diría Vegeta si él lo viera con una chica así o con un chico así, probablemente diría que no era la pareja indicada para un saiyajin pero poco le importaba lo que él dijera. La noche transcurrió entre risas, bromas y bailes hasta que se hicieron las 3:30 a.m, pronto el club cerraría sus puertas, Goten se ofreció en acompañar a Pares a casa, pues no quería ser descortés y dejar que la chica se fuera sola a su casa, se despidió de Trunks, quien salió del lugar abrazando a aquella chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes que lo invitó a bailar la primera vez y se alejó con su chica, mientras que Trunks se alejó caminando torpemente y riéndose con esa chica que apenas acababa de conocer en aquel club.

* * *

Goten y Pares llegaron sin problemas a la casa de la chica de cabellos castaños, ambos riéndose a carcajadas mientras caminaban. De vez en cuando la chica le pedía a Goten que guardara silencio porque seguramente sus padres la escucharían llegar y les había prometido que volvería temprano a casa, además de que también podían alertar a los vecinos. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la enorme mansión que pertenecía a los padres de la chica de cabello castaño, se alejó de Goten y comenzó a caminar para entrar a su casa pero antes de entrar, volvió corriendo a abrazar a su cita.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo, Goten-san!-exclamó Pares entusiasmada abrazando con fuerza al semi-saiyajin-¡me divertí mucho! ¡nunca antes me habían llevado a un lugar así!-

-No es nada, Pares. De hecho, hice esto porque quería que Trunks se relajara un poco más ¿sabes? ha estado muy ocupado con su trabajo y no ha tenido tiempo para salir-respondió Goten.

-Lo entiendo, se lo importante que es para ti ayudar a tu amigo y eso es muy lindo-comentó la chica de cabellos castaños con inocencia tomando la mano de su cita-pero algún día deberíamos salir solo nosotros dos ¿quieres?-

-Eeeh… ¡s-sí! c-claro, lo que tú digas-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Qué bien! entonces avísame cuando tendremos nuestra siguiente cita-dijo Pares, soltó la mano de Goten y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la mansión en la que vivía pero antes de entrar volvió a ver por última vez a su cita-descansa, Goten-san-

-Tú también descansa, Pares-se despidió Goten, ella le sonrió por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar a la mansión, Goten suspiró agotado, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de allí para poder volver volando a casa. Normalmente sus citas no duraban mucho tiempo, no estaba acostumbrado a tener relaciones serias pero quizás, quizás por esta vez lo dejaría pasar y vería que tan lejos podía llegar con esa chica y si veía que la relación no estaba funcionando, intentaría terminar con ella de la forma más amable posible para no romper su corazón ya que era muy inocente y no quería que terminara herida por su culpa.


	7. Capítulo siete

Capítulo siete.

Un nuevo día había comenzado en Satan City, los rayos del sol se asomaban iluminando los edificios, las calles y las personas que desde muy temprano comenzaban a abrir sus tiendas y a preparar todo para recibir a sus clientes. Parecía que ese día la ciudad estaría tranquila pero sucedió todo lo contrario, apenas transcurrieron un par de horas, las calles comenzaron a atestarse de gente que iba de aquí para allá, ocupada en sus asuntos, algunos iban caminando hablando por teléfono, otros conducían sus autos o llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela; sin embargo, esa misma rutina se vería afectada por un giro radical, ya que un grave peligro se aproximaba a Satan City y las personas no estaban conscientes de ello.

Esa mañana en la Corporación Capsula, Kyuri se despertó antes que su tía Bra, quien dormía profundamente en su cama con una frazada de peluche rosa cubriendo su cuerpo y un brazo colgando fuera de ésta. Se estiró reprimiendo un fuerte bostezo que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios, se había acostumbrado a dormir muy temprano desde que llegó a esa línea de tiempo y eso era algo inusual en ella. Con cuidado de no despertar a su tía, se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, antes de salir se asomo por la puerta de la habitación de su tía y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose de que nadie anduviera por allí, ya tenía suficientes problemas con que su abuela de otra línea de tiempo supiera de su existencia y no podía permitir que Vegeta o su "madre" la descubrieran. Al ver que nadie caminaba por allí, la niña saiyajin suspiró aliviada, salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño pero mientras iba hacia allí, se detuvo al toparse con su "madre" de esa línea de tiempo y quedó paralizada ante la sola idea de que la hubiera descubierto o notado siquiera; sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Aliviada de que su "madre" no la hubiera visto, Kyuri se acercó a la puerta del baño, por suerte no había nadie más en el pasillo excepto ella y faltaba una hora para que su abuela de esa línea de tiempo despertara y comenzara a hacer el desayuno para todos, abrió la puerta del baño pensando que no había nadie allí dentro pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con su tía Bra quien acababa de salir de la ducha y tenía una bata de baño rosa pálida envolviendo su cuerpo ¿cómo había hecho para ir al baño antes que ella? sin duda ese era un misterio que quedaría sin resolver.

-¡Aahh!-gritó Bra al ver a Kyuri entrar al baño justo cuando ella estaba saliendo de bañarse-¡maldita niña! ¿qué nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta del baño antes de pasar?-

-¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento!-se disculpó Kyuri-n-no sabía que estabas aquí, creí que no había nadie y decidí pasar…-

No pudo seguir hablando pues se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos al ver una pantufla de peluche rosa aproximarse a ella, aunque, por suerte, ésta chocó contra la pared del baño.

-¡Sal ahora mismo del baño antes de que le diga a mi papá que te eche por mí!-le dijo Bra a la niña saiyajin con un tono molesto en la voz, Kyuri se disculpó otra vez, cerró la puerta del baño y se alejó corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible, pues no quería seguir dándole problemas a su tía ni a ningún otro de sus parientes que vivía en aquella enorme instalación. Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo para volver a su habitación a esperar a que se desocupara el baño, accidentalmente se chocó con su "madre" de aquella línea de tiempo, quien al sentir el impacto se volteó para ver con quien se había chocado pero Kyuri se aterró ante la sola idea de ser vista por Trunks que simplemente se alejó corriendo de allí dejando al joven de cabellos lilas con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

* * *

Luego del incidente ocurrido en el baño con su tía Bra, Kyuri decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de la Corporación Capsula y alejarse volando lo más rápido posible a Satan City, por suerte, la ciudad no quedaba lejos del lugar donde se ubicaba el enorme edificio amarillo con forma de domo. Ya entrando en la ciudad, la niña saiyajin comenzó a volar por la ciudad y sus alrededores buscando un lugar donde poder sentarse y pensar en todo lo que le había pasado desde que llegó a esa línea de tiempo finalmente encontró un parque y velozmente se dirigió volando allí, aterrizó entre los árboles para evitar llamar la atención de las personas, salió de unos arbustos y fue a sentarse en una banca vacía que encontró cerca del lugar donde había aterrizado a pensar, en parte se sentía un poco culpable por haber asustado a su tía Bra cuando ésta salía del baño luego de haberse dado una ducha ¿cómo iba a saber que ella estaba allí? probablemente no había logrado sentir su ki y por esa razón pensó que el baño estaba vacío, más tarde hablaría con ella y se disculparía por haberla asustado de esa manera. Ahora debía enfocarse en ese sueño extraño que había tenido desde que llegó a esa línea de tiempo, por lo que tenía entendido, ese sueño estaba relacionado de alguna forma con su padre, Gohan, algo malo iba a pasarle y ella no quería permitir que eso sucediera pero ¿qué podía hacer para impedirlo? Su nivel de poder no era muy elevado y tampoco era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse al enemigo que quería atacar a su padre, aunque desconocía por completo su verdadera forma, solo había visto su sombra en su sueño y además, no estaba lista para pelear en una batalla, hasta sus padres le decían que necesitaba más entrenamiento si quería proteger la tierra con ellos. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un ki muy familiar junto con unos pasos caminando del otro lado del parque, la niña saiyajin desvió la mirada hacia la valla de metal que rodeaba el terreno y a lo lejos pudo ver a su padre de esa línea de tiempo quien caminaba tranquilamente con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón marrón ocultos bajo su chaqueta turquesa. El semi-saiyajin adulto pudo sentir el ki de Kyuri no muy lejos de él, se acercó un poco y pudo ver que la niña estaba sentada en una banca del parque cabizbaja, moviendo sus pequeñas piernas mientras tenía la mirada perdida en sus manos.

-¿Kyuri?-dijo Gohan llamando la atención de la saiyajin, el hombre de cabellos oscuros entro al parque y caminó hacia la banca de madera donde estaba sentada-¿pasa algo? si hay algo que te está molestando o te pone triste, puedes contármelo y veré como puedo ayudarte-

Al escuchar a su padre de esa línea de tiempo decir eso, Kyuri recordó aquella vez en que su padre intentó animarla cuando había sido agredida por unos niños un día que él y su madre quisieron llevarla a jugar a un parque en un pequeño viaje que hicieron a East City para tener un par de semanas de vacaciones juntos como una familia antes de que Gohan volviera a trabajar a la universidad.

_*Flashback*_

_Kyuri lloraba desconsoladamente sentada bajo un árbol ocultando su rostro contra sus raspadas rodillas para que nadie la vea llorar y le preguntara qué le pasaba. Sí su abuelo Vegeta la viera llorando de esa manera, probablemente le diría que no debía ser débil que un verdadero guerrero Saiyajin no debía mostrar sus emociones porque lo volvían blanco fácil para sus oponentes pero ella se negaba a creer eso, ella no era como él y no quería en lo más mínimo ser igual a su abuelo materno. En eso, la pequeña sintió un ki acercarse a ella, rápidamente se incorporó del lugar donde estaba sentada y se puso en posición de ataque preparándose para pelear contra la persona que venía a molestarla, pero bajó la guardia al ver que solo se trataba de su padre. _

_-¿Kyuri? dioses ¿qué te pasó, hija? ¿quién te hizo esto?-preguntó Gohan al ver el estado en que se encontraban la ropa, rodillas y rostro de la niña saiyajin. _

_-P-Papá… papá…-dijo Kyuri con la voz quebrada, le costaba mucho hablar y más explicarle a su padre lo que había pasado y cómo fue que había terminado en esa condición, finalmente, la niña no pudo contenerse más y otra vez se echó a llorar preocupando a Gohan quien comenzó a sentir pena por ella. _

_-Aw, Kyuri, mi pequeña, no llores-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros abrazando a su hija a modo de consuelo mientras acariciaba su cabello (que en ese tiempo era negro como el suyo y aún no había aparecido el color lila en sus mechones)-tranquila ¿sí? respira profundo y relájate porque si no, no podrás hablar- _

_-S-sí…-dijo la niña saiyajin viendo a su padre con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas mientras asentía, respiró profundo, sorbió por la nariz y finalmente habló-p-papá… u-unos niños… e-ellos, me estaban molestando- _

_-¿Te estaban molestando? ¿qué te hicieron?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su pequeña con preocupación. _

_-E-Ellos se burlaron de mi ropa y me dijeron niñita débil y cobarde, intenté defenderme diciéndoles que no era cierto y que yo era más fuerte que ellos pero no me creyeron. Luego me empujaron al suelo, me raspé las rodillas y se fueron riendo de aquí, ya no tiene caso que los busques, papá-respondió Kyuri cabizbaja, de pronto, la pequeña saiyajin sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y al elevar su mirada, notó que su padre le sonreía tiernamente. _

_-Kyuri, no debes sentirte mal por eso. Además, esos niños no tienen idea de con quien se metieron, ellos son unos tontos, no tú-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros haciendo reír a la niña-además, sabes que si tienes algún problema, no dudes en venir a hablar conmigo, tu madre o tus abuelos ¿entendiste?-_

_-S-Sí, papá. _

_*Fin flashback*_

-No creo que puedas ayudarme con esto, papá… quiero decir, no creo que pueda ayudarme con esto, señor-respondió Kyuri cabizbaja sin ver al semi-saiyajin que estaba de pie junto a ella y luego de unos segundos sin verlo, se atrevió a desviar la mirada hacia Gohan-por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Me dieron un descanso en mi trabajo, salí a caminar y no esperaba verte en este parque-respondió Gohan quien se acercó un poco más para tomar asiento en aquella banca donde estaba sentada Kyuri, la niña saiyajin se percató de la acción y se movió a un lado para darle espacio a su padre y que pudiera sentarse junto a ella-pude ver que estabas triste hace unos momentos atrás ¿puedo saber qué pasó? y ¿por qué no viniste a visitarme a mí, a Videl o a Pan?-

-Pasé la noche en la Corporación Capsula, dormí en la habitación de Bra. Bulma me invitó y por eso no pude ir a visitarlos-respondió Kyuri-pero ese no es la razón por la que estaba triste, la verdadera razón por la que me viste así hace unos momentos fue porque esta mañana había ido al baño para lavar mis dientes y arreglarme un poco antes de comenzar el día y… por accidente asusté a Bra quien había salido de ducharse-al escuchar eso, Gohan no pudo evitar querer taparse la boca con su mano para evitar reír a carcajadas-¡no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí! pensé que el baño estaba vacío y que podía entrar a hacer lo que tenía que hacer ahí adentro-

-¿Esa era la razón por la que estabas tan triste hace rato? No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Kyuri. Esas cosas pasan de vez en cuando, Pan me contó que accidentalmente Trunks había entrado al baño de la nave espacial donde viajaban con mi papá cuando buscaban las esferas del dragón una vez que había terminado de bañarse. Se enfadó con él por eso pero luego simplemente lo olvidó como si nada hubiera pasado-

Kyuri sonrió levemente ante la historia que le estaba contando su padre, nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado a su "mamá" haciendo algo así y mucho menos sabiendo que el baño estaba ocupado. En su línea de tiempo, Trunks había aprendido a darle privacidad a ella y a Gohan al momento de usar el baño pero ahí las cosas eran completamente diferentes; sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido desde el primer día que llegó a esa línea de tiempo, ya no lo resistía más, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que había visto en ese sueño y supuso que su padre debía ser el primero en enterarse antes que Pan u otro de sus parientes en esa línea de tiempo.

-Gohan, escucha, yo... hay algo que debo decirte y es importante que tú más que nadie lo sepa-dijo Kyuri quien dejo de lado su tristeza y miró a su padre de esa línea de tiempo seriamente.

-Uh ¿de acuerdo? pero ¿qué dices si mejor vamos por un helado primero y en el camino me cuentas todo?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin adulto, Kyuri no podía decir que no a una invitación a comer helado y mucho menos a su padre así que accedió. Ambos saiyajin salieron del parque y fueron caminando a un puesto de helados no muy lejos de allí, Gohan compró un helado de chocolate mientras que Kyuri pidió uno de frambuesa, una vez que el semi-saiyajin adulto pagó los helados, se despidieron de la vendedora y comenzaron a caminar por la calle con ambos postres congelados en sus respectivas manos-¿y bien? ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que contarme?-

La pequeña saiyajin observó a su padre completamente atónita y con los ojos bien abiertos ¿cómo rayos hacia para mostrarse tan tranquilo? Desvió su mirada hacia su cono de helado de frambuesa que se estaba derritiendo lentamente humedeciendo sus manos y luego desvió la mirada otra vez hacia su padre dudando si debía contarle su sueño o simplemente dejarlo pasar y disfrutar ambos de sus helados mientras caminaban por la ciudad, era la primera vez que ella tenía un momento a solas con él desde que llegó a esa línea de tiempo pero luego consideró que quizás podían tener otro momento padre-hija en otra ocasión así que optó por decirle al semi-saiyajin adulto lo que había visto en su sueño.

-Uh, p-papá-lo llamó Kyuri haciendo que Gohan desviara su mirada hacia ella confundido-q-quiero decir, Gohan… yo… uh, desde que llegue aquí he tenido un sueño muy extraño-

-¿Eh? ¿un sueño extraño? ¿puedes decirme de que se trata?

-B-bueno, es algo difícil de explicar porque todo es bastante confuso pero… soñé que algo terrible va a pasar y todos vamos a estar en peligro pero más que nada tú-respondió Kyuri-pude ver que peleabas contra una criatura muy fuerte y poderosa i-incluso más poderosa que todos los guerreros Z juntos-

-Oh ¿era eso lo que debías contarme? Tranquila-dijo Gohan poniendo su mano libre en la cabeza de la niña despeinando sus cabellos negro-liláceos-fue solo un sueño, a veces los niños tienden a imaginar cosas. No deberías preocuparte de eso-

-¡Pero parecía tan real! y además… e-estabas muy herido y apenas podías abrir los ojos, no estoy segura del nombre de esta criatura que vi en mi sueño pero creo que su nombre es Cell.

Gohan se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar el nombre de aquél bioandroide que hace tiempo atrás había asesinado a su mejor amigo, Mirai Trunks, había intentado autodestruirse y hacer estallar el planeta tierra y por el cual su padre, Gokū, tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio para intentar detenerlo pero había sido en vano ya que había muerto luego de que Cell se autodestruyera, aquel bioandroide que por poco acababa con la vida de todos sus amigos… no, simplemente, no podía tratarse de él ¿o sí? además, Cell llevaba muerto mucho tiempo y era imposible que él resucitara.

-Kyuri, tú… ¿c-cómo sabes de Cell? Quiero decir, él atacó la tierra años antes de que tú nacieras, imagino que tus padres no te habrán contado de él ¿o sí? y de ser así ¿qué clase de padres le contarían a su hijo una situación tan atroz como esa?-preguntó Gohan comenzando a dudar si lo que le había dicho Kyuri era un simple sueño o una predicción que ella había visto desde que llegó a esa línea de tiempo.

Ahora la pequeña saiyajin se hallaba metida en un gran, grandísimo problema ¡maldición! su padre estaba sospechando de ella y dudaba seriamente de lo que ella le había contado ¿qué debía hacer ahora? sencillo, debía decirle la verdad a su padre, debía decirle que ella era su hija de otra línea de tiempo y que sabía de lo sucedido con Cell gracias a que su abuelo Gokū le había contado de ello cuando apenas había cumplido siete años, abrió la boca para decirle a su padre la verdad pero luego recordó las palabras que su abuela Bulma le había dicho en el holograma en su máquina del tiempo:

_"Cualquier cosa que hagas o digas podría llegar a tener serías consecuencias para tu línea de tiempo actual, puedes llegar a desaparecer o… quizás solo llegues a crear otra línea de tiempo alterna"_

Enseguida sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance. Había tomado una decisión, no le diría a su padre la verdad, simplemente seguiría escondiendo su origen hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para hablar de ello.

-B-bueno, y-yo… verás, es que he viajado por accidente a esa línea de tiempo y... soy un pariente muy cercano a ti pero no puedo decirte qué tipo de parentesco tenemos porque no sé qué consecuencias podría haber en esta línea de tiempo si lo descubrieras pero, la razón por la que sé sobre Cell es porque tú mismo me advertiste sobre eso.

-¿Yo hice eso? vaya, no me lo esperaba. Todo este tiempo hemos sido parientes cercanos y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta jajaja. Lamento mucho haber sospechado de ti, Kyuri pero es que mi padre, mis amigos y yo pasamos por una situación similar cuando era niño con Mirai Trunks-dijo Gohan llevando su mano libre a su nuca ligeramente avergonzado, Kyuri solo le sonrió y se rió nerviosamente junto a él, el semi-saiyajin adulto al darse cuenta de la forma en que se reía la menor, notó que tenía un ligero parecido con Trunks-hey, ahora que lo pienso… Trunks solía reír así cuando era niño ¿no serás pariente cercana de él?-

-¿Q-qué? ¿yo? ¿pariente cercana de Trunks? ¡por supuesto que no! ¿qué te hizo pensar algo así?-respondió Kyuri, eso sí que era mentira pero era una mentira que debía decir con el propósito de mantener a salvo temporalmente su verdadera identidad. Desvió su mirada hacia su mano que ahora estaba manchada de rojo por el helado de frambuesa-ouh, rayos. Se derritió mi helado y ni siquiera pude comerlo-

-Descuida, te compraré otro la próxima vez que nos veamos. Siento mucho haberte hecho perder el tiempo hablando conmigo.

-No te preocupes, Gohan. Puedo comprar otro helado en otra ocasión y… muchas gracias por hablar conmigo, siento que se me quitó un gran peso de encima.

-De nada-respondió el semi-saiyajin adulto, desvió su mirada hacia su viejo reloj con el traje de Gran Saiyaman y vio la hora en él-¡oh, dioses! ¡se me está haciendo tarde! mi descanso terminó hace diez minutos ¡ya debo irme!-se apresuro en comer su helado semi-derretido, comenzó a alejarse volando de allí no sin antes desviar la mirada hacia la niña y la saludo con la mano-¡nos vemos más tarde, Kyuri!-

Kyuri se despidió de su padre con su mano y apenas lo vio alejarse volando de allí, la niña saiyajin siguió caminando por la ciudad con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

En la Montaña Paoz, Pan y Videl habían ido hasta la casa de la familia Son luego de que la niña de cortos cabellos oscuros terminara las clases para ir a visitar a Chi-chi y porque Pan estaba impaciente por entrenar con su tío Goten. No había visto a Kyuri desde ayer por la tarde luego de que a su madre se le ocurrió abandonarla en el centro comercial cuando fueron juntas a comprarle ropa nueva y desde aquel día estaba extrañando entrenar con ella, supuso que si entrenaba con su tío se olvidaría por un momento que quería entrenar con la niña saiyajin. Ahora la hija de Gohan de esa línea de tiempo y el hijo menor de Gokū se encontraban entrenando en el jardín trasero de aquella rústica casa mientras Videl estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina viendo a su suegra traer unas tazas de té para que bebieran algo mientras conversaban.

-Lamento mucho venir a tu casa sin previo aviso, Chi-chi-se disculpó Videl con la mujer de cortos cabellos oscuros-pero Pan ha estado pidiéndome llevarla a entrenar con su tío luego de que su amiga se fue que no pude decirle que no-

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. No me molesta que hayas venido, es más me gusta que tú y Panny me vengan a visitar a casa así tengo a alguien con quien hablar. Ya casi no he hablo con Gohan debido a que está ocupado trabajando, Goten también me ignora, supongo que es normal en los jóvenes de su edad y desde que Bulma se retiró de su trabajo en la Corporación Capsula ya no viene a visitarme tan seguido como antes, ahora ella pasa más tiempo con Bra que conmigo-respondió la mujer de cortos cabellos oscuros colocando la taza de té que había traído para su nuera en la mesa de madera.

-Sin embargo, no es por esa razón que vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo, aunque no me molesta tener otra compañía femenina además de mi hija pero… aún así, no es ese el motivo por el que vine a visitarte, vine porque debo decirte algo respecto a la nueva amiga que hizo Pan el día de ayer.

-¿Pan hizo una amiga? No lo sabía ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Videl? por un segundo creí que mi nieta solo tenía una amiga y esa es Bra-preguntó Chi-chi pero enseguida se calmó y volvió a hablar con su tono de voz amable que habitualmente usa para hablar con ella-bien ¿de qué me quieres hablar?-

-Sé que Pan y Bra se conocen desde que eran bebés, pero no es de ella quien quiero hablarte. Si no de una niña que, desde mi perspectiva, es un poco extraña. Su nombre es Kyuri y por lo que ella me ha contado, dice que se mudó con sus padres a Satan City por el trabajo de su padre ya que ellos han vivido en una playa desde que tiene memoria, pero… yo no creo en su relato, sospecho que esa niña no es de aquí, si no de alguna dimensión diferente a la nuestra.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso, Videl?

-Bueno, sospecho que ella es de otra línea de tiempo porque he visto que se lleva muy bien con Pan y la trata como si fueran… ¿cómo decirlo? hermanas-respondió la mujer de largo cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza, al escuchar eso, Chi-chi casi se ahoga con el té que estaba bebiendo-y además, he notado que también tiene una buena relación con Gohan, no lo sé, es como si hubiera una conexión entre ellos-

-¿Cómo si fueran parientes o algo así?-preguntó Chi-chi con curiosidad a lo que Videl solo se limitó a asentir, no se dieron cuenta de que Goten acababa de entrar a la casa y caminaba directo a la cocina a buscar un refresco para él y su sobrina pero mientras iba caminando, accidentalmente chocó con la pared y descolgó el teléfono que estaba instalado allí llamando la atención de ambas mujeres, sobre todo de su madre quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-¡Goten! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿no que ibas a entrenar con Pan?-

-S-Sí, en eso estaba, pero ahora estamos descansando. Solo vine a buscar una bebida a la cocina-respondió Goten llevando una mano a su nuca un poco avergonzado de haber sido descubierto por su madre y su cuñada-lo siento, no quise molestarlas, ya me voy-

Enseguida, el hijo menor de Gokū se fue caminando a la cocina aparentando normalidad, pero apenas llegó allí y abrió el refrigerador para sacar unos refrescos, se quedó pensando seriamente en lo que acababa de escuchar en la conversación de su madre y su cuñada hace unos momentos ¿sería cierto lo que decía Videl? ¿esa niña que habían visto él y Trunks cuando entrenaban cerca de su casa podría llegar a tratarse de algún pariente suyo y de Gohan de una línea de tiempo alterna? No estaba seguro de si eso era cierto y si lo era, sería un poco extraño para él pensar que una niña que debería tener casi la misma edad que Pan hubiera llegado a esa línea de tiempo misteriosamente, algo o alguien le había dado un objeto para ayudarla a cumplir su objetivo y lo más probable era que quizás ella contaba con alguna máquina del tiempo pero, de ser así ¿no debería tenerla con ella en una cápsula como la que vio en casa de Bulma cuando ayudaron a Mirai Trunks a derrotar a Black Gokū? Dioses, tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y necesitaba resolverlas pronto, sacó los refrescos del refrigerador, cerró la puerta, se recargó contra esta, oprimió un botón de su reloj y marcó el número de la oficina central de la Corporación Capsula. Necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo urgentemente, era hora de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Siento mucho hacerlos esperar con la actualización pero es que he estado muy, muy ocupada, la escuela de arte me ha quitado mucho tiempo libre, he tenido que terminar toneladas de proyectos, estudiar para los exámenes teóricos, además, he estado practicando para el examen de fin de año de Inglés particular.

El punto es... que con todo lo que me ha pasado, no he tenido tiempo para actualizar este fanfic, es más, apenas comencé a escribir el capítulo ocho y no tengo ni idea de como continuarlo, la falta de inspiración me puede, chicos ¿entienden? ¡ME PU-E-DE! y lo peor es que no tengo nadie que me ayude o me aporte ideas o sugerencias para saber cómo continuar con esta historia. Tengo varios sueños y vagos recuerdos que me pueden servir pero no pienso incorporarlos ahora, al menos hasta no haber escrito un par de capítulos más.

En fin, otra vez me disculpo por la espera y espero volver a escribir una nueva nota en otra ocasión.

Atte.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	8. Capítulo ocho

Capítulo ocho.

En las oficinas centrales de la Corporación Capsula ubicadas en el centro de Satan City había mucho desorden y revuelo esa mañana, todos tenían mucho trabajo pospuesto que terminar y la mayoría de los empleados iban de un lado a otro llevando papeles carpetas, atendiendo llamadas por teléfono. Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo como se era debido y esa persona era Trunks Briefs, actual presidente de la Corporación Capsula luego de que su madre se retiró, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas estaba reclinado en su silla con las piernas sobre el escritorio mientras jugaba haciendo aviones de papel con los formularios que debía firmar, los lanzaba, los veía volar y aterrizar con una expresión de puro aburrimiento en el rostro. De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió y entró su asistente quien llevaba un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

-Daitōryō-san, siento mucho molestarlo, pero...-dijo la mujer de cabellos cortos vestida de rojo, pero fue interrumpida al sentir un avión de papel estrellarse contra su frente, suspiró y vio a su jefe con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-¿Qué rayos quieres ahora? ¡estaba ocupado por si no lo sabías!-le respondió Trunks molesto porque aquella mujer había obstruido el camino de su avión de papel.

-Pues, siento mucho haber interrumpido sus "ocupaciones", daitōryō-san-dijo la asistente haciendo comillas en la palabra ocupaciones-pero necesito que atienda el teléfono urgentemente, un tal Son Goten acaba de llamar y dice que quiere hablar con usted-

-_¿Y ahora qué querrá ese chico? la última vez que llamó a mi trabajo fue para preguntarme si quería ir con él y su anterior novia a tomar un helado_-pensó Trunks, salió de sus pensamientos, se posicionó quedando sentado frente a su escritorio y le extendió su mano a su asistente-está bien, pásame el teléfono y vete, esta es una conversación privada-la mujer vestida de rojo asintió, se despidió haciendo una respetuosa reverencia y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella, apenas la escucho irse de allí, Trunks acercó el teléfono a su oído y atendió la llamada-¿qué necesitas ahora, Goten? ¿por qué me llamas?-

-Trunks, escucha. Necesito saber si tu mamá llevó una nave espacial o una máquina del tiempo a tu trabajo, tengo que saberlo lo más pronto posible-respondió Goten del otro lado de la línea-se trata de Kyuri, escuche a mi mamá y a Videl hablar sobre ella y sospechan que pudo venir de alguna dimensión paralela o línea de tiempo diferente a la nuestra-

-¿Solo para eso me llamas, Goten? escucha, no me hagas perder mi tiempo con eso, ya tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado aquí así que, llama en otro momento cuando tengas algo más importante que decir-Trunks estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, pero fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-¡NO! ¡espera!-le dijo el hijo menor de Gokū-en serio necesito pasar por tu trabajo para confirmar mis dudas ¡esto es algo serio, Trunks! tienes que creerme-

-Mira, ahora mismo no puedo dejar que vengas aquí, como te dije antes, estamos muy atrasados y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas hijo de Vegeta desde su teléfono inalámbrico-te propongo algo ¿qué dices si vienes a mi casa esta noche? Puede que quizás mi madre tenga alguno de esos artefactos que tú mencionaste escondidos en su laboratorio-

-¡Genial! entonces, estaré allí como a las…-dijo Goten programando una alarma en su teléfono-¿qué te parece si voy a tu casa a las 21:00 p.m? e-es que tengo una cita con Pares, le prometí que íbamos a salir otra vez y no puedo fallarle-

-De acuerdo, te espero a las nueve ¡no llegues tarde!-dijo Trunks, cortó la llamada de su mejor amigo, apoyó el teléfono inalámbrico en su escritorio, se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla y llevó sus manos a los ojos refregándolos con cansancio al tiempo que suspiraba con frustración.

Goten cortó la llamada y suspiró aliviado, finalmente había logrado sacarse un gran peso de encima, ahora gracias a su mejor amigo y a Bulma podría ir a investigar más sobre el origen de Kyuri y comprobar si lo que dijeron su cuñada y su madre era cierto. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la cocina y al asomarse a la puerta vio a Pan quien estaba yendo precisamente en esa misma dirección y estaba buscando a su tío mientras lo llamaba por su nombre, pero al verlo asomado en la puerta de la cocina, la niña saiyajin dejó de lado su preocupación y puso una sonrisa de alivio.

-¡Aquí estas! como no salías otra vez con los refrescos tuve que venir yo misma a buscarte-dijo Pan a su tío con sus manos enguantadas a cada lado de su cadera-¿por qué tardabas tanto? ya me estaba preocupando por ti y mamá me dijo que estabas aquí en la cocina ¿acaso ya no quieres entrenar conmigo?-

-¿Q-qué? ¡n-no! no ¡por supuesto que no! es solo que… e-estaba hablando con Trunks para saber si podía ir a su casa esta noche-respondió Goten queriendo calmar a su sobrina para que no hiciera un berrinche allí en la cocina y Videl o su madre fueran a ver que estaba sucediendo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡qué bien! ¿mi mamá y mi papá pueden ir? ¿Bra estará ahí también?-preguntó la niña de cabellos oscuros entusiasmada.

-Seguro, ve a avisarle a tu mamá para que ella le pregunte a Gohan si quiere ir a la Corporación Capsula esta noche y luego seguiremos entrenando-respondió Goten con una sonrisa.

Pan asintió y salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el comedor para hablar con su madre y su abuela. La sonrisa de Goten cambió de pronto a una de pánico ¡maldición! estaba más que seguro que no podría empezar su investigación y mucho menos con toda su familia presente ¿qué podía hacer ahora? quizás podía inventar una excusa como que tuvo un contratiempo y no por esa razón se le haría tarde y mientras todos están cenando, aprovecharía la oportunidad para infiltrarse en el laboratorio de Bulma y encontrar lo que estaba buscando, eso le daría más información sobre el verdadero origen de Kyuri y quien era ella en realidad. Ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era llamar a Pares para avisarle que se reuniría con ella después de entrenar con su sobrina.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la línea de tiempo donde pertenecía Kyuri, un semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas estaba en su vieja habitación en la Corporación Capsula viendo el sol ocultarse tras los edificios de Satan City tiñendo el cielo de un tono naranja-violáceo mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su mejilla y suspiraba con tristeza, ya habían pasado dos días desde que Kyuri se fue y tanto él como su compañero, Gohan, no soportaban estar solos en su cabaña en la playa, menos cuando no sentían el ki de su hija cerca de ellos, así que decidieron ir a pasar unos días en la Corporación Capsula hasta que ella volviera a casa. Bulma accedió y les dijo que podían dormir en la vieja habitación de Trunks, ya que ahora había reemplazado la cama que usualmente el semi-saiyajin tenía para dormir por una mucho más grande para que así tuvieran mayor "comodidad" en el doble sentido de la palabra. Trunks salió de su trance al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente, desvió la mirada hacia allí viendo a su madre parada del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Trunks? ¿qué haces todavía aquí adentro, cariño?-preguntó Bulma entrando en la habitación de su hijo y acercándose a él-vamos, ven abajo a cenar, tu padre, tu hermana y Gohan te están esperando-

-Lo siento, mamá. no tengo hambre-respondió el hijo mayor de Vegeta desviando su mirada otra vez hacia la ventana, el cielo nocturno poco a poco comenzaba a hacer aparición sobre Satan City-no voy a comer hasta que Kyuri regrese a casa-

-Trunks, entiendo que estés preocupado y sé más que nada que quieres que Kyuri regrese a casa. Yo también la extraño y Gohan también está preocupado por ella, pero no podemos hacer nada para que vuelva, únicamente nos queda ser pacientes y esperar-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo-además, tienes que comer algo, no puedes estar tanto tiempo sin comer-

-Sé que no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir, pero no pienso descansar ni comer hasta que vea que Kyuri regresó a salvo a casa-respondió Trunks desviando la mirada a su madre y otra vez desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, Bulma solo vio a su hijo a través del vidrio de la ventana observando fijamente el cielo nocturno, suspiró y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación.

-De acuerdo, pero… si llegas a cambiar de opinión, sabes que te estaremos esperando para comer todos los días-dijo Bulma, Trunks permaneció en su posición sin verla, desvió la mirada con tristeza y cerró la puerta dejando a su hijo solo sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación.

La noche cayó en la Corporación Capsula y ya todos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, bueno, no todos estaban durmiendo, Trunks aún se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana contemplando las estrellas y la luna que brillaba intensamente esa noche, emitió un suspiro angustioso y al hacerlo despertó a su compañero, Gohan, quien dormía profundamente a esas horas de la noche.

-Nnnh…-gruño Gohan mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos para refregarlos con cansancio, los abrió lentamente y al hacerlo pudo ver que su compañero de cabellos lilas aún seguía sentado frente a la ventana-¿T-Trunks? que… ¿qué estás haciendo despierto a estas horas? vamos, ven a la cama, no es bueno que estés tantas horas sin dormir-

-No te preocupes, enseguida voy a la cama, solo… quiero ver las estrellas un rato más-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sin ver a su compañero.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices… pero…-dijo Gohan reprimiendo un sonoro bostezo-no tardes mucho ¿sí? no me gusta dormir solo-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros otra vez se acurrucó entre las sábanas y colchas de la cama para mantenerse calentito durante la noche y se durmió abrazado a ellas, en cambio, Trunks se quedó sentado allí frente a la ventana observando las estrellas, cerró los ojos y pensó en Kyuri.

-_Kyuri, espero que estés bien donde sea que te encuentres…_-pensó Trunks con los ojos cerrados frente a la ventana de su antigua habitación.

* * *

De regreso a la línea de tiempo GT, Kyuri aterrizó en la Corporación Capsula justo cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tiñendo el cielo de un tono naranja-violáceo. Entró a la enorme edificación con forma de domo, caminó por el pasillo que llevaba al laboratorio de su abuela de aquella línea de tiempo para hablar con ella y saber si ya habían encontrado su máquina del tiempo para repararla lo más pronto posible y que ella pudiera volver a casa, extrañaba a sus padres y no quería preocuparlos demasiado por su larga ausencia pero mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, se topó con su tía Bra de esa línea de tiempo quien estaba hablando distraídamente por el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa, pasó a su lado sin siquiera verla, pues estaba entretenida en su conversación con quien sabe que persona desconocida a la que ella había llamado. Kyuri se detuvo, giró sobre sus propios pasos y corrió hacia su tía con la intención de hablar primero con ella y pedirle una disculpa por lo sucedido aquella mañana en el baño.

-Bra-la llamó Kyuri mientras corría detrás de ella, pero la niña de cabellos celestes no la escuchaba solo seguía hablando con quien había llamado por teléfono-Bra, Bra… ¡BRA!-

-Aguarda un momento, alguien me está hablando, te llamo después-dijo Bra a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono, cortó la llamada y al dar la vuelta para ver quien le estaba hablando se topó con Kyuri parada frente a ella-oh, eres tú-cruzó los brazos-¿y ahora qué quieres?-

-Uh, y-yo… solo vine a disculparme por lo que pasó esta mañana-dijo Kyuri jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello mientras rozaba el piso con su bota amarilla-siento mucho haber entrado de esa manera y asustarte, en mi casa nunca me enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar así que no sabía que había alguien ahí-Bra no respondió solo se limitó a ver a su sobrina (claro que, ella no lo sabía) de una línea de tiempo paralela sin abandonar su posición y expresión seria-¡t-te prometo que la próxima vez tocaré la puerta antes de entrar!-

-Bien, es bueno que lo hayas entendido. Acepto tus disculpas y espero que este incidente no se repita-le dijo la niña de cabellos celestes, volvió a presionar un botón en el teléfono y siguió su camino hacia su habitación mientras conversaba a través de dicho aparato electrónico.

Kyuri únicamente le restó importancia y retomó su camino hacia el laboratorio de su abuela, al llegar pudo ver que dentro de la amplia área de trabajo había cientos de proyectos, partes de naves, robots y vehículos que estaban sin terminar, pues desde que Bulma se había retirado de su cargo como presidenta de la Corporación Capsula, había decidió abandonar muchos de sus proyectos y dejarlos exclusivamente como simples pasatiempos cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer o sus hijos tenían otras actividades para hacer, mientras caminaba por el laboratorio, la niña saiyajin observaba asombrada todos los trabajos que su abuela de aquella línea de tiempo había estado haciendo a lo largo de los años. En su línea de tiempo, su verdadera abuela Bulma jamás la hubiera dejado ver lo que hacía en su laboratorio porque, según ella, era un lugar muy peligroso para una niña, luego de caminar por unos quince o veinte minutos dentro de aquella inmensa habitación, Kyuri vio a su abuela de esa línea de tiempo trabajando con una nave algo abollada y con el cristal de la ventana frontal roto, al instante, la saiyajin reconoció su máquina del tiempo pero no estaba segura si de verdad lo era, así que se acercó a su abuela para preguntarle.

-¡Hola, abuela Bulma!-la saludó Kyuri haciendo que Bulma se sobresaltara al escuchar la voz de la niña detrás de ella, dejó de lado su trabajo, se quitó sus googles para protegerse del fuego del soplete y desvió la mirada hacia su nieta de una línea de tiempo paralela.

-¡Kyuri! que susto me diste, creí que era Bra quien estaba hablándome, pero cuando escuché la palabra "abuela" supe de inmediato que eras tú ¿dónde estabas? No te he visto en todo el día-dijo Bulma viendo a su nieta parada frente a ella.

-Uh, es que yo… s-salí a dar un paseo por la ciudad y no volví a la Corporación Capsula hasta ahora-respondió la niña saiyajin a la científica de cabellos celestes, Bulma solo asintió, volvió a colocarse sus googles y prosiguió con su trabajo. Kyuri desvió la mirada de su abuela para contemplar por unos segundos la nave en la que estaba trabajando y efectivamente se trataba de su máquina del tiempo.

-Por cierto, abuela ¿cómo vas con la reparación de la máquina del tiempo?-preguntó Kyuri con curiosidad mientras veía a la científica de cabellos celestes trabajar.

-Apenas comencé a trabajar esta tarde, Kyuri. Mis empleados de la oficina central en Satan City encontraron tu máquina del tiempo no muy lejos de la casa de Gokū, apenas la localizaron me llamaron para informarme del hallazgo y les pedí que me la trajeran aquí en lugar de llevarla a los laboratorios de la oficina central pues quiero estudiarla y repararla personalmente-respondió Bulma sin dejar de unir las piezas flojas del exterior de aquella nave con su soplete-aunque…-desvió la mirada hacia una compuerta abierta de la maquina que dejaba ver todo el mecanismo dentro de ella, algunos cables estaban dañados y emitían chispas, lo mismo sucedía con los microchips y otros componentes-me tomará unos días reemplazar todos los componentes dañados por otros más resistentes, por lo que pude ver, mi otro yo de esa línea de tiempo no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar de construir bien este artefacto-

-_Ya veo, así que por esa razón fue que me estrelle cuando llegue aquí_-pensó Kyuri recordando el choque que había sufrido la máquina contra el suelo cuando aterrizo aquella noche en el bosque no muy lejos de la montaña Paoz.

-Por cierto, Kyuri. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conocernos desde que llegaste aquí-dijo Bulma mientras trabajaba trayendo a la niña saiyajin de vuelta a la realidad-¿a qué escuela vas en tu línea de tiempo? me imagino que debes estar yendo a la misma preparatoria que tu padre, Gohan ¿no es así?-

-Uh, de hecho, no, yo… nunca fui a la escuela, mis padres me han educado en casa desde que tengo memoria-respondió la niña saiyajin jugando con un mechón de su cabello queriendo esconder su nerviosismo al tiempo que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, no le gustaba mucho tener que hablar de eso con su abuela de otra línea de tiempo diferente a la suya.

-¿Por qué razón Gohan no te enviaría a la escuela y te haría estudiar en casa?-preguntó la científica de cabellos celestes a su nieta de una línea de tiempo paralela.

-Mi papá se encarga de educarme en casa, porque dice que ahorra más tiempo y dinero enseñándome él mismo antes que enviándome a una preparatoria como hizo mi abuela Chi-chi con él-respondió la niña saiyajin de cabellos negro-liláceos-con él aprendo cosas difíciles como matemáticas avanzadas, mi mamá me ayuda un poco aprendiendo química-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que en tú línea de tiempo, Trunks debe ser casi tan inteligente como yo-dijo Bulma terminando de soldar la pieza que se había caído de la máquina-quizá sea por eso por lo que es capaz de ayudarte a estudiar al igual que Gohan. Bien, creo que fue suficiente por ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar?-

-¿Qué? Pero no trabajaste nada en la máquina del tiempo, dijiste que lo harías lo más rápido posible-dijo Kyuri viendo que aún quedaban muchas cosas por reparar de la máquina del tiempo y quería que estuviera lista pronto si quería volver a casa con su familia y amigos, aunque lo último era dudoso, pues Kyuri no tenía otros amigos más que los guerreros Z y Piccolo, el sensei de su padre, Gohan.

-En eso voy, sé que te prometí repararla pronto, pero necesito tiempo para estudiarla y revisar sus componentes más a fondo si quiero que este reparada apropiadamente-le respondió la científica de cabellos celestes-trabajaré un poco más después de cenar ¿quieres ayudarme a cocinar? mi hija dejó de poner interés en la cocina después de cumplir siete años-

-_Eso sí que es raro, que yo sepa a mi tía Bra siempre le gusto cocinar con mi abuela Bulma desde que era niña, pero aquí se nota que perdió interés en pasar tiempo con ella_-pensó Kyuri, salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a ver a su abuela de aquella línea de tiempo-¡sí! por supuesto que voy a ayudarte, abuela Bulma-

-No tardaremos mucho, te prometo que apenas terminemos de preparar la cena seguiré trabajando en la máquina del tiempo-le dijo Bulma al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes de protección que llevaba puestos en sus manos y salía del laboratorio acompañada de su nieta.

* * *

Videl salió de la casa Son con su hija Pan junto a ella, hace poco la mujer de ojos celestes había recibido una llamada de Gohan avisándole que ya había terminado su trabajo un poco más temprano de lo habitual y ahora estaba de camino a casa. Chi-chi agradeció su visita, se despidió de su nieta haciéndole prometer que la visitara más seguido después de la escuela, Pan se despidió de ella con un abrazo y al separarse, se alejó caminando, tomando la mano de su madre para luego irse volando de la montaña Paoz, por suerte nadie había las había notado en su viaje de regreso a su casa en las afueras de Satan City, algo que Pan consideraba una gran ventaja. Apenas aterrizaron en la puerta principal de la casa, avanzaron por el pasillo, subieron las escaleras al segundo piso donde estaba la habitación de Pan, el baño, la habitación que compartía el joven matrimonio Son-Satan, y el estudio donde trabajaba Gohan.

Ya frente a la enorme puerta del estudio, Videl le una seña a su hija para que esperara allí mientras hablaba con el semi-saiyajin, pues debía ser ella la que le contara lo que había estado hablando con Chi-chi durante su visita, la niña asintió y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta mientras veía a su madre entrar en el estudio, pero antes de que ésta se cerrara por completo, la saiyajin puso la punta de su bota impidiendo que se llevara a cabo dicha acción y asomó levemente la mirada para poder escuchar la conversación de sus padres, se aseguró de esconder bien su ki para que su papá no la detectara del otro lado de la habitación.

Videl entró en el estudio y avanzó lentamente hacia el escritorio de su esposo, éste ni la vio entrar o elevó la vista siquiera para sonreírle o al menos decirle un simple "hola", estaba tan ocupado terminando de resolver un proyecto importante para la próxima presentación que daría en la universidad que ni siquiera notó la presencia de su esposa hasta no sentir su ki a unos pocos centímetros de distancia del escritorio donde estaba sentado.

-¡Videl!-exclamó Gohan al ver a su querida esposa de pie frente al escritorio donde estaba trabajando-lo siento, he estado tan sumido trabajando en esta presentación que no te vi entrar. Por cierto ¿cómo te fue en tu visita con Pan a la casa de mi madre?-

-Sí, lo sé, he visto que estás muy enfocado en tu presentación que ni siquiera te atreviste a mirarme para decirme hola al menos-le respondió la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros recogidos en una trenza, su esposo solo se limitaba a escucharla hablar mientras seguía trabajando como si ella no estuviera allí presente-he estado conversando con Chi-chi esta tarde y… quiero decirte que… tengo una teoría que quizás te parecerá un poco absurda pero, es importante, se trata de Kyuri-

-¿Huh?-dijo el semi-saiyajin adulto dejando de lado su trabajo para ver a Videl-¿Kyuri?... ¡oh! ahora que la mencionas, me encontré con ella esta mañana en un parque y me dijo que tuvo un sueño muy extraño-

-Y ¿de qué se trataba el sueño? ¿te contó que sucedía y porque según tú era extraño?

-Sí, ella me dijo que últimamente había estado soñando con una criatura que no le era familiar, pero… supone que se trataba de Cell y también me dijo que en ese sueño yo…

-¡Mamá! ¿ya le hablaste a papá de la cena en la Corporación Capsula o no?-ambos adultos detuvieron su conversación, tanto Videl como Gohan desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta del estudio. Gohan estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla para ir a hablar con su hija pero su esposa lo detuvo, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió encontrándose con Pan del otro lado, justo como lo habían acordado. Apenas su cuerpo se asomó por la abertura de la puerta, Videl miró seriamente a su hija por haber interrumpido su conversación-jeje ¿oops? creo que acabo de meter la pata, lo siento, mamá-

-Bien, como acabas de interrumpir mi conversación con tu padre, ahora tú entraras y le dirás lo que yo iba a decirle-le ordenó la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros señalando hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentado el semi-saiyajin adulto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? ¡mamá, eso no es justo!

-No hay pero que valga, señorita. Ahora entra allí y habla con tu padre.

Pan no tuvo otra alternativa más que hacerle caso a su madre, ya que si se ponía en actitud rebelde y desobediente ahora, era probable que ella la castigaría y no la dejaría siquiera ir a la cena en la Corporación Capsula, lo que sería una pena porque su mejor amiga, Bra estaría allí y quería pasar tiempo con ella. Entró en el estudio apenas su madre salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, respiró profundo para calmarse, avanzo a pasos lentos pero decididos al escritorio de su padre, pero apenas llegó a mitad de trayecto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Papi!-exclamó Pan quien se dirigió corriendo hacia él, dio un salto y se abalanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Gohan quien luego de unos segundos, salió de su trance, se dejó llevar y correspondió el abrazo de su pequeña guerrera.

-¡Pan! hola, mi niña-la saludó Gohan apenas correspondió el abrazo de la niña saiyajin, la acomodó de forma que quedara sentada en su regazo como cuando era una bebé-¿cómo estás? ¿te divertiste hoy con tu tío Goten en la casa de tu abuela?-

-¡Claro que sí! hoy estuvimos entrenando y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, pero debo decir que no es ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que era cuando era pequeña-respondió la niña saiyajin sin dejar de lado su sonrisa haciendo reír suavemente a su padre, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar por qué había entrado al estudio bajo las órdenes de su madre dejándole ver a Gohan una pequeña expresión seria-papá, escuché a Goten hablar por teléfono con Trunks cuando fui a ver porque tardaba tanto en buscar unos refrescos y… nos invitaron a una cena en la Corporación Capsula esta noche-

-Ugh, mira, Pan, lo siento, sé que quieres que vaya a la Corporación Capsula contigo y tu madre pero debo terminar esta presentación para el trabajo y…-respondió Gohan viendo como su hija comenzaba a poner una ligera expresión de tristeza y desilusión-y además, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para ir a visitar a Bulma ¿comprendes?-

No era cierto lo que decía, en parte sí lo era, pero no era por esa razón por la que Gohan no quería ir a la Corporación Capsula esa noche, tampoco lo ayudaba la excusa de que debía terminar su presentación para la universidad. La verdadera razón por la que no quería ir a la cena, era porque probablemente Trunks estaría allí y sería muy incomodo para ambos estar sentados en la misma mesa que sus familias, sobre todo para el semi-saiyajin adulto, quien sabía perfectamente que si volvía entablar una relación amistosa con el joven de cabellos lilas aunque sea por solo esa noche, todo los sentimientos que llevaba acumulando por él desde hacía ya un largo tiempo y que creyó haber sepultado en lo más profundo de su corazón volverían a resurgir de las cenizas como un ave fénix y no quería que eso pasara.

-Por favor, papá. Has estado trabajando mucho, necesitas salir un poco y relajarte-le rogó Pan esperando que así Gohan cediera y aceptara ir a cenar con ellas en la Corporación Capsula-Bulma se alegraría de saber que iras a cenar a su casa, además, Bra va a estar ahí y estoy segura de que también va a estar Kyuri presente-

-Ay, no lo sé, hija… no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Hace días que no veo a Kyuri, y es más que una amiga para mí. Ya la considero parte de nuestra familia ¡por favor, papá! ven a la Corporación Capsula conmigo y con mamá ¿sí?

-Está bien, iré. Pero conste que lo estoy haciendo por ti.

-¡Sí, gracias, papá!-exclamó la niña saiyajin abrazándolo con fuerza, Gohan correspondió el abrazo y haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrenatural por sus genes saiyajin, tomó a su pequeña guerrera por la cintura con ambas manos y la colocó en el suelo, salió corriendo del estudio, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro; sin embargo, ese momento de felicidad fue interrumpido al escuchar a su madre hablándole.

-¿Pudiste convencerlo?

-Sí, aceptó ir con nosotras a cenar a la Corporación Capsula esta noche con Bulma y los demás.

-Perfecto, ahora ve a bañarte y arréglate para la cena de esta noche, quiero que vayas con un conjunto de ropa mejor que ese.


End file.
